


Cuộc sống của Bucky Barnes

by reiiii



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, M/M, Nightmares, Post-CAWS, Standard Stucky life issues, boys being little shits, don't even mention on peen, recovery bucky, sorta kinda NSFW, violence against MC
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiiii/pseuds/reiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author: stephrc79@AO3<br/>Artist: Petite-madame@Instagram/tumblr<br/>Translator: Pad-chan<br/>Permission: đã được sự cho phép của tác giả và họa sĩ<br/>Status: Ongoing<br/>Summary(A/N):<br/>Đây là câu chuyện về những tấm hình trên Instagram The Life Of Bucky Barnes của họa sĩ petite-madame<br/>Một series kể về câu chuyện đằng sau mỗi tấm hình, và ứng với mỗi chapter có thể là một hoặc hai tấm cho hợp lý. Đã được sự cho phép của họa sĩ petite-madame với lời chúc tốt đẹp.<br/>Petite, cảm ơn chị lần nữa, cảm ơn rất nhiều, vì đã cho em viết câu chuyện này. Viết cái này rất nhanh, và tôi rất thích thú khi chia sẻ nó với thế giới.</p><p>T/N: Thank author Stephrc79 and artist Petite-madame for allowing me to translate this fanfic into Vietnamese!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bức ảnh đầu tiên

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Life of Bucky Barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376088) by [stephrc79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephrc79/pseuds/stephrc79). 



## 

**Hôm nay, Steve tặng tôi một con gấu bông dở hơi kì quặc.**

———————-

_Chào buổi sáng đồ ngủ lười,_

_Đừng quên bác sĩ đã yêu cầu cậu sống “cởi mở và thân thiện” hơn đó nha._ _Đêm qua bọn mình có nói chuyện rồi, và tớ sẽ không để cậu vứt chuyện đó vào xó nhà đâu. Tớ biết thừa cậu đã lập tài khoản Instagram được vài tuần. Không phải đã đến lúc cậu đăng ảnh lên đó rồi sao? Tớ đã theo dõi cậu, cho nên mong là sẽ thấy cậu đăng gì đó sớm._

_Tối nay tớ sẽ về trễ, và trước khi cậu càu nhàu gì đó thì, tớ không có nhảy khỏi cái máy bay nào hết. Hoặc trực thăng hay mấy thứ bay bay đại loại vậy. Dù sao thì, tớ yêu cậu. Tối gặp nhé._

_Steve._

_Tái bút: Mong rằng cậu thích con gấu :)_

Bucky nhìn con gấu bông xinh xẻo trong tay mình. Cái thứ này là thế quái nào vậy? Cậu lật nó qua lại, dòm chừng bộ đồng phục màu đỏ kết hợp với xanh sáng, thẳng thớm với mấy cái khuy đỏ và cái mặt nạ đen che hết hai mắt nó… Nhìn nó cứ quen quen thế nào ấy, nhưng cậu không thể nhớ ra mình đã thấy nó ở đâu. Cũng không hẳn, thực ra có nhiều thứ cậu luôn có cảm giác “quen thuộc đến mơ hồ”…

“Cậu tặng tớ cái qué gì đây, Stevie?” – Bucky lẩm bẩm. Cậu thề là đã thấy nó ở đâu đó rồi, nhưng mà chết tiệt, cậu nhớ không ra.

Nhún vai, cậu đặt con gấu sang một bên và đọc lại mẩu giấy nhắn. Cậu mới đổi bác sĩ tâm lý cách đây một tháng và cách dùng giấy nhắn này cũng là một phương pháp giúp ‘hướng ngoại hơn’, không phải về nghĩa đen mà là về mặt tâm lý. Đại khái kiểu _“Anh đã trở lại xã hội ba năm rồi, James. Đã đến lúc bắt đầu hòa mình vào nó.”_

Bucky làu bàu trong tâm tưởng. Cậu  _đã_  hòa mình vào xã hội. Cậu làm việc cho S.H.I.E.L.D, và cậu đang có mối quan hệ rất  _lành mạnh_ , kết nhiều bạn nữa,… Cô ta còn muốn gì đây?

Thở dài, Bucky quay sang dán miếng giấy nhắn lên đầu giường, rồi với tay lấy điện thoại. Steve nói đúng; cậu đã lập cái tài khoản Instagram vì vài lý do – nếu không hẳn là để vừa lòng cô bác sĩ ngu ngốc. Có lẽ cậu nên bắt đầu đăng gì đó.

Cậu quăng chân xuống giường và cầm con gấu lên. Nếu cậu có làm gì thì cũng phải lôi  Steve vào cho bằng được. Với lại dù sao cậu cũng chả nhớ ra con gấu, biết đâu ai đó trên Vùng đất Instagram có thể cho cậu hay.

Cậu bước tới trước gương trên tủ quần áo và cầm con gấu bằng cánh tay kim loại, nhanh chóng chụp vài bức rồi quay điện thoại lại xem thế nào.

 _Quào._  Cậu thực sự cần học cách cười cho đàng hoàng đấy. Chả lẽ lúc nào trông cậu cũng kinh dị như thế này à?  _Trời ơi,_  chuyện này giải thích được nhiều điều đây.

Thở dài, cậu quay máy ảnh lại và cố gắng nặn ra một nụ cười, rồi bấm chụp thêm vài tấm.

Khi xem lại ảnh lần nữa, cậu đã có thể cười nhẹ vui vẻ hơn trong vài bức ảnh, vì ít ra cậu trông không như muốn giết hết cả một thị trấn nữa.

Cậu thả mình xuống giường và đặt con gấu bên cạnh mình, chăm chú nhìn nó và cố nhớ xem nó là gì thêm lần nữa. Rồi cậu lắc đầu và quay lại với cái điện thoại.

_Hôm nay, Steve tặng tôi một con gấu bông dở hơi kì quặc._

Thế là ngon rồi. Ai đó sẽ cho cậu biết con gấu là như nào. Cậu nhấn  _Chia sẻ_ , quẳng cái điện thoại đi rồi cuộn mình vào gối. Sau đó, cậu cầm con gấu lên, xoay nó qua lại.

Và thế là cậu nhận ra một cái nhãn được khâu dưới mông của nó. Cậu cầm cái nhãn lên và chăm chú đọc:  _Gấu bông Bucky Chính hãng._

Cái éo gì— ?

Rồi cậu chợt nhớ ra. Chính là mấy cái thứ truyện tranh ngu si đần độn hồi đó. Bucky _ghét_  mấy cuốn truyện tranh đó.

“Chết tiệt, Steve!” Bucky ném con gấu sang bên kia phòng. Nó đập vào góc tủ rồi nảy nảy xuống sàn.

Steve  _biết thừa_  Bucky ghét truyện tranh. Ờ, thôi được ròi; thích thì chơi. Nở nụ cười gian xảo, Bucky ngồi dậy và nhặt con gấu lên, quẳng nó vào giường. Không cần biết là bao giờ hay như nào nhưng chắc chắn cậu sẽ cho Steve biết tay.

(End chapter 1)

 


	2. Bức ảnh thứ hai

##  [ ](https://instuckywetrust.files.wordpress.com/2015/06/02.jpg)

**Sáng nay quá lười để chạy thể dục. Lúc dậy thì thấy cái này.**

**Sống chung với họa sĩ thật là mệt mà. Cám ơn cậu, Steve!**

———————-

Bucky tỉnh giấc. Thực ra cậu đã dậy từ mấy phút rồi, nhưng chả thích mở mắt ra tí nào. Bởi vì cậu đang thấy quá là _thoải mái_.

Nhẹ chuyển mình rồi duỗi người, cậu hơi rên nhẹ khi xương kêu răng rắc lên.  Rồi cậu lại lăn lộn chán chê, vùi mặt vài đống chăn gối lộn xộn. Năm phút nữa thôi mà…

Với một tiếng rên nho nhỏ, cậu cuối cùng cũng lật người lại và hé mắt ra. Ánh mặt trời ấm áp đậu lên mặt cậu, và cậu biết giờ này đã muộn hơn so với mình nghĩ rồi. Nhìn đồng hồ, cậu thở dài. Gần mười giờ.

Cậu nhớ là Steve đã cố đánh thức mình dậy lúc khoảng bảy giờ gì đó để đi chạy bộ, cơ mà trời ơi, giờ đấy còn quá sớm. Với lại hôm nay là chủ nhật. Có ai yêu thương bản thân mà lại đi dậy sớm chạy bộ vào  _chủ nhật_? Ngày đó không phải để dành cho nghỉ ngơi thư giãn à? Kinh thánh cũng bảo thế còn gì.

Ờ thì, Steve chả biết tôn trọng truyền thống gì cả.

Cậu với lấy điện thoại để gửi cho Steve một tin nhắn. Chắc giờ anh đã chạy xong và đang ăn sáng đâu đó với Sam. Nếu họ đang ở quán café dưới phố, cậu muốn anh đem về một cái bánh mì tròn.

_Bánh mì tròn với đủ nhân nhá. Kem phô mai tỏi và mứt. À cả cà phê nữa. – B_

Bucky đợi một phút thì thấy tin nhắn lại.

 _Ôi coi nào. Ai đó CUỐI CÙNG cũng chịu bước chân vào vùng đất của sự sống. :) Dậy và_   _xuống tự lấy cái bánh mì dở hơi của cậu đi. – S_

Ngay tiếp đó, một tin nhắn nữa tới.

_Mà cái bánh đó kinh chết đi được. – S_

Bucky cười khẩy. Sau khi sống sót qua bảy mươi năm với mấy thứ đồ vô vị chỉ để duy trì sự sống, Bucky đã không ngừng ăn thử đủ các loại món ăn trên đời. Và nếu cậu lôi Steve vào vụ này thì, đối với Steve mà nói, cũng hơi đáng thương.

_Thêm cả cá vào nhé. – B_

_Cậu đang muốn làm tớ phát bệnh đúng không? Với lại, nghiêm túc nha, tớ không mua đồ_   _ăn về cho cậu đâu. Xuống đây coi. – S_

 _Cậu sẽ mua về mà. Tớ biết cậu yêu tớ và cậu yêu cả việc phục vụ tớ nữa. Đó là mục tiêu_   _của đời cậu, Steve, đừng cố trốn tránh chi cho mệt. – B_

Phải mất cả phút mới thấy tin nhắn trả lời.

 _Tớ từ chối mua cái đống hổ lốn kinh tởm đó cho cậu. Tớ sẽ đồng ý nếu CHỈ CÓ kem phô_   _mai và mứt, hoặc không gì hết. – S_

Xem ra Steve đã phải nhượng bộ trong vụ đàm phán này. Bucky có thể xử lý được vì cậu biết Steve sẽ nhượng bộ. Steve  _luôn luôn_  nhường cậu.

 _Chẳng phải huyết thanh sinh ra để TĂNG CƯỜNG bản thân cậu sao? Tớ không nhớ là_   _cậu nhàm chán như thế đấy. – B_

_Không bánh trái gì hết. – S_

_Tớ yêu cậu, Stevie. – B_

_Tớ sinh ra trên đời này là vì cậu. – B_

_Trở thành con người hoàn thiện hơn cũng là vì cậu. – B_

Đợi mà coi… đợi mà coi…

_Lại dẻo mồm rồi đấy :P Thôi được rồi, tớ mua, nhưng KHÔNG CÁ MÚ gì hết.  – S_

Bucky cười tự mãn trong chiến thắng. Cậu đang định nhắn lại  _“Được.”_  thì có tin nhắn tới.

_À đúng rồi, nhìn trên đầu cậu xem có gì kìa >:) – S_

Bucky quay lại nhìn lên phía trên, rồi cậu thấy nó. Có gì đó trên bức tường ở đầu giường họ. Tò mò, cậu nhích người lại gần để nhìn cho rõ hơn. Và khi nhìn rõ, cậu chỉ biết lắc đầu với sự bực mình thích thú.

Rõ ràng là Steve đã vẽ cái này khi Bucky lăn ra ngủ sáng nay. Nhìn như một bức vẽ vội Bucky trong kiểu dáng chibi mà Steve đang tập vẽ dạo gần đây, với dòng chữ: _“Tui hông muốn chạy đâu. TUI LƯỜI.”_  bên cạnh.

Bucky với lấy điện thoại và nhanh nhảu nhắn tin cho Steve.

_Cậu là thằng khốn, biết không hả? – B_

Tin nhắn của Steve cũng tới nhanh không kém.

_Ừ, nhưng cậu vẫn yêu tớ đó thôi. Mà bánh mì tới rồi nè. – S_

_Thế còn được ;) – B_

Bucky liếc mắt nhìn bức vẽ, rồi cười nhẹ và mở Instagram. Cậu bật chế độ tự sướng và chụp nhanh một bức có mặt mình và bức vẽ. Dưới tiêu đề, cậu ghi  _“Sáng nay quá lười để chạy thể dục. Lúc dậy thì thấy cái này. Sống chung với họa sĩ thật là mệt mà. Cám ơn cậu, Steve!”_  rồi ấn chia sẻ.

Nếu Bucky mà có phải chịu mấy trò mèo của Steve thì cả thế giới này cũng thế.

(End chapter 2)


	3. Bức ảnh thứ ba

[ ](https://instuckywetrust.files.wordpress.com/2015/06/03.jpg)

**Họp hành ở trụ sở SHIELD chiều nay. Bị phân tâm và chả nghe Fury nói gì. Tôi thắc mắc tại sao…**

**(Chụp hình: Natasha)**

——–

“Bucky, tập trung vào.”

“Nhưng mà  _chán_ , Steve.”

“Sẽ không chán nếu mấy thông tin này có thể giúp cái mông cậu không trúng đạn.”

“Nhưng tớ có cậu rồi còn gì.”

“Nếu cậu may mắn.”

“Hai người im mọe mồm vào được không?”

Bucky và Steve nhìn lên Natasha, hai gương mặt chứa đầy sự hối lỗi.

“Tập trung vào, Bucky.” Cô yêu cầu, lặp lại lời của Steve. Cô nháy mắt với Steve khi Bucky nhìn cô với ánh mắt viên đạn.

“Cô phải ở  _phe tôi_  chứ,  _Natalia_.” Bucky rít lên, dùng tên cúng cơm của cô, lôi ra điếu thuốc lá để cô chú ý khi cậu ngả người vào bạn trai.

Steve giật nảy mình trên ghế. “Này Buck! Cẩn thận khi vung vẩy cái thứ đó chứ!”

Bucky nhìn xuống điếu thuốc rồi nhìn lên Steve. “Ờ, xin lỗi nha.”

“Cẩn thận chút coi.” Steve quở, lắc đầu rồi quay lại với cuộc họp.

Bucky đặt điếu thuốc lên môi rồi quay sang Natasha. “Bọn mình là dân Nga mà, nhớ không? Trung thành với đất mẹ mà?”

“Trừ việc cậu là dân Ai-len, Buck.” Steve chỉ ra, nhưng vẫn không rời mắt khỏi Fury trước mặt. “Nói tiếng Nga thuần thục đâu có tính. Tớ nói tiếng Pháp quá sõi luôn nhưng có bao giờ cậu thấy tớ rêu rao mình chơi thân với De Gaulle không?”

“Khoan, cậu gặp anh ta bao giờ chưa?”

Steve nhếch mép, mắt vẫn hướng về phía trước. “Có một lần.”

Natasha mỉm cười và lắc đầu. Cô quay lại với buổi họp khi Coulson và Fury mô tả nhiệm vụ mới của họ. Có một vụ bắt cóc ở O’Hare và có vẻ như họ sẽ cần đến Bé Bự cho vụ này.

Cô nhìn sang Banner. Cũng như mọi người, anh ta trông rất bình tĩnh và hài hòa, dù có vẻ anh hiểu về nhiệm vụ này. Nhưng Nat có thể thấy những hạt mồ hôi lấm tấm trên trán anh. Banner đang dần làm quen với việc khống chế Bé Bự, nhưng như thế không có nghĩa là anh thôi ghét hắn. Anh không bao giờ thích cảm giác mất kiểm soát cả.

Cô quay lại để nhắc chuyện đó cho Steve – anh là người nắm quyền thứ hai sau Đặc vụ May trong nhiệm vụ này – chỉ để nhận ra Bucky đang lặng lẽ ngắm nhìn anh, điếu thuốc vẫn nằm lãng quên giữa hai ngón tay cậu. Không phải nhìn mông lung – Bucky chưa bao giờ mất cảnh giác – mà ánh nhìn của cậu đã đeo bám chặt lấy Steve.

Cô hít sâu khi nhìn cậu. Có quá nhiều yêu thương và tình cảm trong ánh mắt, pha trộn giữa lo lắng và một vài nét bối rối. Cô biết Bucky vẫn cảm thấy cậu không xứng với Steve. Rằng bất cứ lúc nào Steve có thể sẽ tỉnh ra và rời bỏ cậu – xác va-li lên và đi khỏi nhà họ ở Brooklyn. Có thể đến sống ở Tháp Avengers, nơi Bucky không thể theo anh tới đó nếu anh không muốn. Hoặc đơn giản anh có thể nhảy lên xe rồi đi khỏi thành phố này.

Cô biết đó là nỗi sợ lớn nhất của Bucky. Lớn hơn Hydra, hơn cả Chiến binh Mùa Đông. Và nó vẫn ám ảnh Bucky từng ngày.

Thật tệ là cậu không hề biết nỗi sợ bị bỏ rơi cũng đeo bám Steve mỗi ngày. Anh luôn đứng trên bờ vực sợ hãi rằng Bucky sẽ phát hiện ra anh không còn là chàng trai ngày ấy, trước chiến tranh, và rằng cậu sẽ không cần phải tự buộc mình với Steve nữa. Mà Bucky thì chẳng thấy mình bị trói buộc chút nào.

Chúa ơi, mấy tên ngốc.

Thầm mỉm cười với họ, cô luồn tay vào túi và lôi điện thoại ra. Cô muốn có một bức ảnh chụp hai cái con người này.

Cô đang chuẩn bị chụp thì Bucky nhìn thấy, đôi mắt cậu cuối cùng cũng rời khỏi gương mặt Steve. Mắt cậu mở to và rồi cậu mỉm cười với sự tò mò của cô.

 _“Chụp ảnh hông?”_  cô hỏi nhỏ. Bucky nhìn cô một lúc rồi gật đầu. Cậu quay lại nhìn Steve, mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng, và Natasha ấn nút chụp.

Tấm hình rất đẹp. Steve thì vẫn không biết họ đang làm gì, hoặc đơn giản anh đang cố lờ họ đi. Nhưng đúng là không chê vào đâu được ánh mắt của Bucky. Hiếm khi mà cô chụp được tấm hình mang cảm xúc thật đến vậy.

Bucky vẫy vẫy cô, ra hiệu cho cô đưa điện thoại đây. Cô đẩy nó qua người Steve và đặt vào lòng bàn tay đang mong chờ của cậu. Nụ cười mà cô thấy trong bức hình lần nữa vẽ lên đôi mắt xanh sáng ngời của Bucky khi cậu nhìn vào màn hình. Cậu ấn gì đó vào điện thoại rồi trả lại cho cô.  

“Gì vậy?” cô thì thầm. Cậu chỉ lắc nhẹ đầu, ấn tay cô xuống và lôi điện thoại mình ra, vuốt vuốt gì đó khoảng một-hai phút rồi nhanh chóng cất nó vào túi.

Nhún vai, cô quay lại nghe nốt buổi họp. Nó kéo dài thêm khoảng ba mươi phút, khi FitzSimmons nói tới đề tài gì mà ảnh hưởng đến Stark hơn ai hết trong đội.

Buổi họp kết thúc và mọi người đứng dậy khỏi ghế để bước ra ngoài, Natasha huých nhẹ vào vai Bucky khi cả hai cùng đi tới cửa. “Này nói thật coi, cậu làm gì với tấm hình vậy?”

“Vào Instagram xem.” Cậu đáp lại rồi đi theo Steve ra hành lang.

Cô dựa người vào tường và xem bảng tin. Đúng là vậy, bức hình đầu tiên hiện ra là bức hình cô đã chụp – được đăng lên theo kiểu màu đen trắng – với tựa đề _: “Họp hành ở trụ sở SHIELD chiều nay. Bị phân tâm và chả nghe Fury nói gì. Tôi thắc mắc tại sao…_

_(Chụp hình: Natasha)”_

Natasha đứng dậy khỏi tường với một nụ cười và bước xuống tầng. Hai tên này đúng là quá ngốc vì nhau mà.

(End chapter 3)


	4. Bức ảnh thứ tư

[ ](https://instuckywetrust.files.wordpress.com/2015/06/04.jpg)

**Ba giờ sáng. Lại gặp ác mộng. Thưởng thức chút Vodka từ “Đất mẹ”.**

—————————————

Bucky giật mình tỉnh giấc, cố gắng giữ hơi thở ổn định.

Cậu thở ra nặng nề, hai lá phổi giật cục vì thiếu không khí. Đôi mắt cậu nhìn bao quát căn phòng cậu đang ở. Không có mối đe dọa nào trong tầm mắt, Steve đang cuộn người bên cạnh cậu, có vẻ như vẫn đang ngủ say. Dường như việc Bucky giật mình tỉnh dậy không hề đánh thức anh. Cảm ơn Chúa.

 _Cái đéo gì thế?_  Cậu đã không nín thở khi ngủ từ cách đây  _mấy tháng_ rồi.

Bucky chậm rãi quay người với lấy cái điện thoại trên đầu giường và xem đồng hồ. Hai giờ mười sáu phút sáng. Chà, sự việc có vẻ tệ đây. Cậu mới ngủ được có ba tiếng đồng hồ.

Cậu nhẹ nhàng đặt điện thoại xuống và lật người lại. Chắc là sẽ chẳng ngủ lại được sớm đâu, nhưng cậu cũng chưa thực sự muốn thức dậy. Cậu cảm thấy kiệt sức. Có lẽ giấc ngủ sẽ thấy thương hại và trở lại với cậu nhanh thôi.

Thế nhưng, mỗi khi nhắm mắt lại, cậu lại thấy như đang nằm trong buồng đông lạnh. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được hơi giá rét len lỏi trên làn da, và khi nhìn bản thân trên cửa buồng đang đóng lại, cậu thấy như ngột chìm trong khi cố nín hơi thở và giữ chút không khí ít ỏi trong căn buồng mà có lẽ cậu cũng chả cần đến.

Vậy là có lẽ giấc ngủ sẽ  _không phải_  bạn của cậu đêm nay.

Bucky thầm càu nhàu và tung chăn ra, rồi cậu nhớ là Steve vẫn đang yên bình thiếp ngủ bên cạnh mình. Chậm rãi, cậu đặt chân xuống sàn và đứng dậy, sau đó quay lại kéo chăn lên cho người bạn trai say ngủ. Anh khịt mũi nhẹ, đôi tay ôm lấy chiếc gối chặt hơn nhưng vẫn không thức giấc.

Nhặt điện thoại lên, Bucky soi đường bước ra phòng ăn, hướng về phía tủ lạnh. Nếu phải dậy vào cái giờ dở hơi thế này, thì cậu sẽ thưởng thức chút rượu Vodka mà Natasha đem từ Nga về cho cậu.

Pyccknn Ctahoapt Vodka không phải thương hiệu Vodka đặc biệt ở Nga, nhưng nó lại cực kì nổi tiếng và hiếm có trong các quán bar ở New York. Natasha, Chúa phù hộ cô, đã đem về cho cậu vài chai từ sau đợt cô đi Moscow.

Bucky biết –  _cậu biết_  – cậu không phải người Nga, nhưng đôi khi cậu cảm thấy tuổi thơ lớn lên ở Ai-len chỉ như một giấc mơ ngắn ngủi so với thời gian cậu sống ở Nga. Đôi khi sẽ dễ dàng hơn nếu nghĩ cậu là người Nga. Nếu cậu có thể làm Steve thôi ngắm nhìn mình như vậy bất cứ lúc nào cậu còn thả hồn vào nước Nga…

Cậu đi vòng quanh cái ghế rồi ngồi phịch xuống, nhìn ra cánh cửa sổ lớn để thấy cả một chân trời nơi thành phố New York. Bucky luôn cảm thấy may mắn vì họ tìm được một nơi thế này ở DUMBO. Vẫn nằm tại Brooklyn, nhưng nền trời trên Sông Đông lại cho cảm giác như đang ở Manhattan vậy. Nơi đẹp nhất giữa cả hai thế giới.

Và đêm nay cũng vậy. Ngoại trừ sự thật rằng nó có hơi khác biệt. Khi Bucky nhìn ra ánh sáng rực rỡ của đèn đường thành phố, hắt lên màu của đêm thu, tất cả những gì cậu thấy là sự lạnh lẽo. Cái lạnh buốt giá của hầm ngục HYDRA và buồng đông lạnh mà cậu sẽ không bao giờ thoát khỏi dù có cố gắng đến đâu.

Cậu vặn mở nắp lọ Vodka và tu một hơi dài, nếm cái vị kì lạ của thứ đồ uống lạnh lẽo. Cách nó bừng nóng trong lồng ngực làm dạ dày cậu bốc lên và cho cậu cảm giác mình đang sống, để cậu biết mình đang ở xa khỏi tầm với của cái thứ đầy xúc tu cậu từng phải phục tùng. Không có ai làm chủ của cậu nữa. Ừ, cậu thuộc về Steve, nhưng đó là do cậu chọn lựa. Điều mà cậu sẽ  _luôn luôn_  chọn lựa.

Cậu nhìn xuống cái chai, đọc phần nhãn hiệu. Bốn mươi phần trăm ABV. Không có thứ rượu nào có thể khiến cậu say, nhưng cậu vẫn cứ uống khi nào còn buồn chán, hoặc đến khi chai rượu cạn khô. Đến giọt cuối cùng.

Cậu nhấc chiếc điện thoại từ dưới đùi khi nãy tùy hứng quăng nó xuống để chụp một tấm hình cái chai. Lượng người theo dõi Instagram của cậu đang chậm rãi tăng lên, và cậu tò mò không biết bao nhiêu trong số họ biết được nhãn hiệu Vodka này. Cậu chụp nhanh một bức rồi đặt cái chai sang một bên để đăng tấm hình lên.

_Ba giờ sáng. Lại gặp ác mộng. Thưởng thức chút Vodka từ “Đất mẹ”._

Cậu cười thầm, vì thành thật mà nói, liệu có ai trong số họ biết được đất mẹ là ở đâu không? Cậu thực sự nghi ngờ đấy. Đó là một cụm từ cũ từ hồi Nga còn thuộc Liên bang Xô Viết, và hầu như thế hệ đó đều còn sống cái thời USSR còn nắm quyền. Chúa ơi, cậu thấy mình già nua quá.

Cậu nhấn nút chia sẻ, rồi cất điện thoại vào túi áo khoác trước khi nhấc cái chai lên làm thêm ngụm nữa. Vơi nửa chai mà vẫn tỉnh táo. Đêm nay sẽ dài lắm cho mà xem.

—————————————————————————-

End chapter 4.

 


	5. Bức ảnh thứ năm

[ ](https://instuckywetrust.files.wordpress.com/2015/06/05.jpg)

**Steve thuyết phục tôi trở lại giường. Tôi đoán mình không nói “không” với Captain America được rồi.**

————————————————-

Cho tới bốn rưỡi sáng, Bucky đã uống hết chỗ còn lại của chai rượu. Cậu không ngăn được tiếng khịt mũi phát ra, vì thật sự thì, cậu vẫn đang vô cùng tỉnh táo. Huyết thanh chết tiệt. Steve có từng cho cậu hay, sau khi Bucky rơi xuống núi, rượu không thể khiến anh say khi anh cố gắng uống như một thằng ngốc, và giờ thì chuyện này cho cậu biết họ đều như nhau cả. Đôi khi thì nó rất tuyệt, còn lắm khi… như lúc này… Bucky có thể đánh đổi bất cứ thứ gì để có được thức uống nào khiến cậu quên đi, cái thứ mà cậu  _chọn_  để đưa vào cơ thể mình cho nó hoàn thành nghĩa vụ của nó. Cậu thà chết chỉ để có thể say một lần này.

Bởi vì chúng vẫn ở ngoài đó. Zola, Pierce, Rumlow, hội Red Room, cái buồng đông lạnh, cả đống ấy – quãng thời gian bảy mươi năm nhảy múa trong đầu cậu, liên hồi và xoay chuyển. Điều duy nhất giữ cho cậu không gào thét lên là hình ảnh gương mặt thân yêu của Steve luồn lách vào nơi nó chẳng thuộc về, nhưng cậu lại mong chờ nó nhất trong cả mớ hỗn độn.

“Buck?”

Cậu nhảy bổ khỏi chiếc ghế, cái chai theo bản năng bay vèo khỏi tay, đập vào bức tường ngay bên cạnh đầu Steve.

Steve bước vội khỏi chỗ anh đứng giữa phòng khách. “Chết tiệt, Bucky, tớ xin lỗi.” anh nói nhẹ nhàng, đôi tay anh với tới rồi lại thả chúng xuống hai bên hông. Đôi má anh ửng hồng, dù xung quanh tối đen như mực. “Tớ không định làm cậu giật mình.”

Bucky lắc đầu, dù cơn ớn lạnh  _vẫn_ trườn qua sống lưng. Vui thật. Giờ thì cậu tỉnh táo hơn bao giờ hết.

“Không phải lỗi của cậu,” cậu đáp với giọng căng thẳng. Cậu không thể ngăn đôi mắt mình nhìn quanh căn phòng dù cậu biết chả có mối hiểm họa nào ở đó.

“Ừ thì,” Steve tập trung bước qua mấy mảnh vỡ của cái chai. “Lẽ ra tớ vẫn nên cẩn thận hơn.” Anh bật ra một tiếng cười rỗng tuếch. “Có thể giờ đầu tớ đã nằm trong cái đống này.”

Mặc cảm tội lỗi lập tức tràn vào người Bucky. “Ôi đệt, Steve.” Cậu nhìn xuống cái chai rồi quay sang nhìn bạn trai mình, bước qua bàn café và lập tức sà vào vòng tay anh. Steve không do dự ôm lấy cậu khi Bucky thì thầm hối hận. “Tớ xin lỗi. Tớ không muốn đánh thức cậu, tớ chỉ— ”

Steve thắt chặt hơn cái ôm quanh Bucky và ngắt lời cậu bằng một nụ hôn. Khi rời ra, anh tựa trán lên trán cậu và nói, “Chiếc giường thật trống trải khi thiếu cậu. Tớ chỉ muốn chắc rằng cậu vẫn ổn thôi.”

Bucky hít một hơi sâu và tựa đầu lên vai Steve. “Ác mộng.” cậu đáp. “Hai giờ qua tớ vẫn không ngủ nổi.”

“Sao cậu không gọi tớ dậy?”

Bucky bật ra tiếng cười. “Đùa nhau à? Tớ sẽ không gọi cậu dậy chỉ vì ác mộng đâu Steve.” Cậu ngẩng đầu lên để thấy đôi mắt xanh sâu thẳm đang ngắm nhìn mình. “Chỉ vì tớ không ngủ được không có nghĩa là cậu phải thức với tớ.”

“Cậu ở đâu thì tớ ở đó.” Steve đáp. Đôi mắt anh hướng ra sau vai Bucky, nhìn về phía cánh cửa sổ nơi chân trời Manhattan. “Cậu có nghĩ có lẽ chúng ta nên sống ở Tháp không? Cùng với mọi người, nơi an toàn hơn?”

Bucky ngước khỏi vai anh và khịt mũi. “Ý cậu là bị động hơn ấy hả? Tớ chưa từng giả vờ như chúng mình không bị theo dõi, Steve. Nhưng ít ra vẫn không có  _cảm giác_ lúc nào cũng có tai mắt quanh mình.” Cậu quay lại nhìn Steve. “Hầu hết thời gian trong đời tớ đã bị theo dõi rồi. Giờ chỗ nào cảm thấy ổn thì tớ sống ở đó.”

“Ừ, tớ nói rồi. Cậu ở đâu thì tớ ở đó.” Steve lặp lại. Rồi anh đưa hai tay từ sau lưng Bucky lên và đặt trên gò má cậu. “Về giường đi, nha.” Anh thì thầm.

“Tớ không ngủ được.” cậu buồn bã đáp lại.

“Vậy hai ta cùng thức.”

“Tớ không muốn để cậu mất ngủ.”

Steve cúi xuống và miết đôi môi lên môi cậu. “Về giường nào.” Anh thì thầm lần nữa. “Vì tớ nhé.”

Bucky không thể từ chối nổi anh nữa. “Thôi được.”

Mỉm cười, Steve luồn ngón tay lên cánh tay kim loại của Bucky và kéo cậu về phía giường ngủ – còn cái chai vỡ đáng thương đã bị lãng quên mất tiêu.

Steve trườn lên giường trước và rồi Bucky vào theo. Cậu quay người và cuộn vào lòng Steve, cánh tay vuốt ve cơ thể anh.

“Khoan, đợi chút.” Cậu với tay xuống túi áo và lôi ra chiếc điện thoại, rồi nhìn lên Steve. “Tớ chụp ảnh chúng mình được không? Đăng lên Instagram ý?”

“Hả, giờ luôn á?”

Bucky nhún vai. “Sao không? Ý tớ là, Captain America đã phải thuyết phục tớ làm điều tớ không muốn – như việc quay lại giường lúc tớ quá tỉnh táo – tớ thấy mình cần lưu việc này lại để sau này còn xem.” Cậu tặng cho Steve một nụ cười nhỏ xảo quyệt. “Cậu biết đấy. E là sẽ chả bao giờ có chuyện đó nữa.”

Steve vùi mặt vào vai cậu, cười khẩy. Rồi anh ngẩng đầu lên, nở một nụ cười dịu dàng chiều chuộng. “Được rồi, Bucky. Bất cứ thứ gì chứng minh được đôi khi tớ đã _có thể_  bắt cậu làm điều cậu không muốn.”

“Này, giờ cậu như một thằng bắt nạt ấy. Đáng ra cậu phải ghét bọn bắt nạt chứ Steve.” Bucky đáp với cái giọng giỡn giỡn.

Steve vỗ vào đùi cậu. “Cậu là thằng khốn đấy, có biết không?”

“Ngốc.” Bucky đáp trả ngay lập tức.

“Chụp ảnh thì nhanh lên trước khi tớ đổi ý.”

Bucky bật cười và quàng tay qua vai Steve, kéo anh lại gần hơn. Cậu nâng điện thoại lên và chụp bức hình hai người bọn họ. Sau đó, cậu quay nó lại xem ảnh thế nào.

“Chà, tớ vẫn đẹp trai như mọi khi.” Cậu bình luận. “Mặc dù cứ dính vào cậu thế này.”

“Này!” Steve càu nhàu, lần mò ngón tay vào eo Bucky…

“Thôi được rồi, được rồi.” Bucky cười, dường như sự ám ảnh trước đó đã bay đi mất tiêu. “Cậu suýt thì đẹp trai bằng tớ. Hài lòng chưa?”

“Chưa đủ.” Steve đáp, giọng trầm thấp khi anh hạ người xuống hông của Bucky. “Nhưng với việc giết thời gian bằng cách cởi quần áo cậu ra thì, tớ sẵn lòng coi đó là sự thỏa hiệp.”

Sức nóng trong nụ cười của Bucky tăng lên khi cậu đáp, “Được đó. Nhưng để tớ đăng ảnh lên đã.”

“Cậu có mười giây.”

Bucky chưa bao giờ đăng ảnh và chia sẻ nhanh như vậy trong đời.

Và để mọi người đều biết, “ _Steve thuyết phục tôi trở lại giường. Tôi đoán mình không nói “không” với Captain America được rồi.”_  là quá đủ với cậu rồi.

———————————————————–

End chapter 5.


	6. Bức ảnh thứ sáu và thứ bảy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHÚC MỪNG NGÀY HỢP PHÁP HÓA HÔN NHÂN ĐỒNG GIỚI TẠI MỸ!  
> Và xem chú thích cho fic bên dưới cuối chapter!

[ ](https://instuckywetrust.files.wordpress.com/2015/06/06_1.jpg)

**Bức ảnh đầu tiên sau khi tôi đầu hàng S.H.I.E.L.D khoảng hai hay ba năm trước. Sau đó tôi được đưa tới D.C để thực hiện trao đổi toàn bộ.**

[ ](https://instuckywetrust.files.wordpress.com/2015/06/06_2.jpg)

**Ba năm đã thay đổi những gì nào: bức ảnh chính thức đầu tiên với danh nghĩa Đặc vụ S.H.I.E.L.D (mặc dù trên lý thuyết thì tôi không tồn tại). Tôi mặc bộ quân phục cũ để tưởng nhớ Biệt đội Cú vọ và Trung đoàn 107. Có thể nói tôi là đặc vụ lớn tuổi nhất S.H.I.E.L.D còn phục vụ.**

_————————————————-_

“Steve, cậu đã từng nghe đến Tumblr chưa?”

Bucky ngước lên nhìn một Steve đang cắm đầu vào đâu đó trong góc bếp. “Đồ thủy tinh?” Anh hỏi với gương mặt hoang mang.

Bucky cười. “Không phải là cái cốc (tumbler), đồ ngốc. Trang web cơ, Tumblr. Không có chữ ‘e’ đâu.”

Steve bước ra giữa phòng, mắt anh sáng lên vui vẻ. “Xin lỗi cậu, cơ mà không có  _cái gì cơ_?”

“Chữ ‘e’ ấy.” Bucky bật cười và đứng dậy, nhấc cái laptop từ đùi cậu lên. Cậu bước tới chỗ Steve và đưa cái laptop cho anh. Rồi cậu chỉ lên một góc màn hình và nói, “Trang web ấy, Tumblr, là một trong các trang mạng xã hội. Clint có xài cái này, và cậu ta bảo tớ nó là một trang rất hay cho bọn mình hòa nhập với văn hóa quần chúng và các thứ.”

Steve di di ngón tay trên bàn di chuột, dừng lại mỗi khi có một bức ảnh hiện ra trước mặt. Anh dừng và cười với một tấm ảnh động có con cáo đang nhảy qua con chó. “Buck, tớ chả hiểu sao mà” — mắt anh mở to khi đọc dòng chữ trên màn hình – “ _‘một con cáo nâu nhanh nhảu nhảy qua một con chó lười nhác’_  lại là thứ sẽ nhanh chóng giúp chúng ta tiếp cận tới các sự kiện đương thời?”

“Không phải  _sự kiện đương thời_ , Steve.” Bucky càu nhàu khi lấy lại cái laptop từ tay anh, “Văn hóa quần chúng.”

Cậu quay lại cái ghế và ngồi phịch xuống. Rồi cậu vỗ vỗ lên chỗ ngồi bên cạnh mình, nghiêng đầu nhìn Steve để anh đến ngồi với cậu. Cậu lại tiếp tục kéo chuột khi anh ngồi xuống, chỉ để dừng lại trước tấm hình đặc biệt quyền uy của một người phụ nữ với cái áo phông in hình lá cờ Mỹ, đang ném gì đó giống như một loại bom xăng.

“Đó không phải hình từ vụ bạo loạn Ferguson* sao?” Steve hỏi.

Bucky kéo chuột xuống để đọc tin tức phía dưới. “Ừ, có vẻ thế.”

“Khoan.” Steve thì thầm khi anh rướn người tới nhấn ngón tay lên tay Bucky. “Cậu đang lướt trang web ngon lành.” Anh quay sang Bucky với nụ cười hào hứng. “Tức là cậu đã lập tài khoản trên này rồi?”

Bucky nhún vai. Cậu có thể thấy hơi nóng đang bò lên gáy. “Có thể.”

Steve vẫn tiếp tục mỉm cười vui vẻ, cho đến khi Bucky hậm hực phun ra một câu khó chịu. “Được rồi, tớ có lập đó. Hài lòng chưa.”

“Tớ chỉ tò mò thôi mà.” Steve đáp lại, đôi mắt anh mở to ngây thơ ‘vô số’ tội.

“Tò mò cái mông.” Bucky càu nhàu, quay lại cái laptop để không phải cau có nhìn Steve trêu ghẹo mình. “Đó là cách duy nhất để tớ xem mấy thứ Clint nhắc tới, với lại,” – cậu chỉ vào trang của mình, nơi cậu đã đăng lên mấy bức ảnh Instagram – “tớ nhận ra rằng mình có thể đăng ảnh lên đây nữa. Làm cô bác sĩ tự hào hay đại loại vậy.”

“Quào, Buck, ý hay đó chứ.”

Khi Bucky nhìn lên Steve, tất cả những gì cậu thấy là tình cảm đong đầy trong đôi mắt xanh. “Cậu nghĩ thế thật à?” Cậu lặng lẽ hỏi lại.

Steve gật đầu. “Thật đấy.” Anh rướn người tới và miết đôi môi lên thái dương Bucky. “Mọi người có lẽ đều biết đến Instagram của cậu rồi. Có gì đâu mà không đăng thêm vài chỗ nữa chứ.”

Và rồi tự nhiên lúc đó Bucky nhớ ra một điều. Cậu cúi xuống hôn nhẹ lên môi Steve trước khi mỉm cười rạng rỡ với anh. “Cậu biết không, bọn mình cũng có trên đây đấy.”

Steve lắc đầu, hoàn toàn không bắt kịp việc chuyển chủ đề. “Xin lỗi cơ mà, bọn mình như nào cơ?”

Hứng thú dâng lên, Bucky quay lại cái laptop. Cậu đưa chuột lên thanh tìm kiếm và nhấn vào một cái thẻ cậu đã lưu hồi trước. “Ừ. Cậu và tớ, bọn mình đều có mặt trên này.  _Hiển nhiên là,_ ” – cậu chỉ vào một cái thẻ đặc biệt – “bọn mình có hẳn một cái _biệt danh_  nha.”

Steve vươn người tới đọc cái từ mà Bucky chỉ tay vào. “Ơ, Stucky là cái mẹ gì?” anh hỏi, hoàn toàn mù tịt khi ngả người lại chỗ cũ và nhìn bạn trai chờ câu trả lời.

“Là bọn mình!” Bucky đáp kiểu ngả ngớn. Cậu chỉ tay qua lại giữa hai người. “Cậu và tớ. Chúng mình là Stucky. Steve và Bucky. Stucky.”

“ _Gì cơ?_ ”

“Bọn mình là thế hệ Brangenila* tiếp theo!” Bucky nói với nụ cười rộng trên môi.

Steve ngồi ngó Bucky trong ba mươi giây đặc quánh rồi bật ra cười sằng sặc. Anh dựa người vào thành ghế và cười như chưa bao giờ được cười. Không lâu sau thì Bucky cũng nhận ra sự vô lý dở hơi của trò này và bò ra cười cùng anh.

“Cậu thậm chí có biết Brangenila  _là ai_  không Buck?” Steve cố gắng nói giữa cơn buồn cười.

“Tớ có nghiên cứu chớ bộ.” Bucky cự lại.

“Cậu bị ám ảnh bởi Karshadians* và chuyện xem kênh E! không được tính là nghiên cứu.” Steve phản đối khi anh ngồi dậy chỉ để Bucky đẩy anh ra lần nữa.

Cậu lập tức vươn tay xuống và kéo tay áo Steve, lờ tịt việc Steve kêu quác một tiếng vì đột ngột. “ _Dù sao thì,_  ừ thế là bọn mình có mặt trên này.”

Steve dựa vào người Bucky, cười và nhìn lên laptop của cậu. “Vậy ý cậu là có một phần trên này là dành cho chúng ta?” Anh quay lại nhìn Bucky. “Ý tớ là… tại sao?”

Bucky nhìn anh không nói nên lời. “Không phải lúc nào chúng mình cũng giữ bí mật được Steve ạ. Thế giới có vẻ đang nghĩ chuyện chúng mình là một câu chuyện tình yêu vĩ đại đầy lâm li bi đát, và những chuyện kiểu vậy trở thành món ăn tinh thần của những người trên đây.”

“Ờm, tớ muốn phản đối, việc tớ có cậu ở bên chả có gì cho thấy là tình ta đầy  _lâm li bi đát_ cả.” Steve tập trung ánh nhìn vào cậu khi đôi môi anh cong lên một nụ cười. “Nhưng tớ đồng tình với từ  _‘vĩ đại’_  đấy.”

Bucky huých vào vai anh. “Đồ phá đám.”

Steve quấn ngón tay lên gáy Bucky và kéo cậu vào một nụ hôn chậm rãi và chân thành. “Đừng bao giờ quên rằng tớ yêu cậu, nhé?”

Bucky dựa lên trán Steve, mắt cậu nhắm hờ hững và cậu thì thầm. “Tớ chưa bao giờ quên.”

Steve vươn tới hôn thêm một cái nữa rồi rời ra và dựa đầu lên vai Bucky, quay lại nhìn cái laptop. “Thế cậu định cho tớ xem có cái gì dính tới thẻ của bọn mình à?”

“Có đủ mọi thể loại luôn.” Bucky nói khi nhấp chuột vào cái thẻ. “Ảnh của bọn mình này, những bản tin về mình và Avengers, mấy thứ đại loại vậy.” Ngay lúc đó màn hình hiện lên một bức ảnh về hai người họ theo phong cách hoạt hình. Ai đó đã vẽ họ đang tranh luận về bộ đồ hóa trang của Bucky và Halloween tới.

Steve cười, mắt anh sáng lên thích thú với bức tranh. “Khoan, đó là gì thế?”

“Ừ thì thực ra trên đời có rất nhiều người thích vẽ tranh về bọn mình, theo kiểu tả thực hoặc phong cách hoạt hình như này.” Cậu tiếp tục kéo chuột cho tới khi dừng lại ở một đường dẫn. “Còn có cả, ờm, rất nhiều truyện ngắn viết về bọn mình nữa.”

Mắt Steve nhíu lại băn khoăn. “Tớ chả hiểu gì…”

“Ừ thì…” Bucky ngưng lại, gãi gãi mái tóc ngắn sau đầu. “Nãy tớ bảo cậu đó, người đời họ có biết vài điều về chúng mình, nhưng bọn mình vẫn bảo mật rất tốt nên…” Cậu quay lại nhìn anh. “Người ta thích viết truyện về việc bọn mình đến với nhau như thế nào.”

Steve cười khẩy. “Nói thật đi. Cậu đọc bao nhiêu truyện rồi?”

“Cậu biết mà, mấy cái đó buồn cười chết đi được. Vài truyện thì hay tuyệt, còn vài cái thì  _thực sự_  như truyện khiêu dâm, vài cái thì lại chết chóc quá nhiều. Tớ nghi ngờ Coulson có viết một số đấy.”

“Cậu biết không, tốt nhất là nên  _cư xử tốt_  với giám đốc của S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Tớ có huyết thanh siêu chiến binh mà một cánh tay kim loại chết chóc với sức mạnh siêu nhiên của  _riêng nó_. Tớ chả phải tốt với bố con thằng nào hết.”

“Ờ, mà tớ có để ý dạo này cậu chả đăng gì lên Instagram.” Steve bình luận bằng cách chuyển chủ đề. Anh vẫy tay về phía laptop. “Tạo tài khoản  _trên này_ làm gì nếu cậu không đăng ảnh ọt lên tài khoan đã có?”

Bucky thở dài. Steve nói đúng, nhưng dạo này họ chả đi đâu ngoài loanh quanh ở Brooklyn, hoặc đi làm việc – đôi khi hai người còn chẳng nói chuyện về nó. Ừ thì cả hai đều đang nghỉ hè và có nhiều hoạt động đấy nhưng chẳng có gì đáng nói cả.

“Ừ tớ biết. Nhưng dạo này tớ chả chụp bức ảnh nào đáng để đăng lên cả.”

“Vậy ảnh cũ thì sao nào?” Steve hỏi, quay lại nhìn vào mắt Bucky.

“Ảnh cũ á?”

“Cậu biết đấy, đã sáu tháng từ khi được công nhận chính thức, nhưng đây vẫn là vấn đề lớn với việc cậu được chào mừng trở lại bằng cách hợp tác với S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Ừ thì—”

“Không, đừng nói gì cả.” Steve vươn người tới và nắm lấy tay Bucky, đan những ngón tay họ vào nhau. “Đó thực sự  _là_  một vấn đề lớn.” Anh nhún vai, cọ cọ ngón cái lên mu bàn tay của Bucky. “Tớ nghĩ có lẽ cậu nên đăng ảnh nhân viên SHIELD chính thức của cậu?”

Bucky bật cười. “Khoan, ý cậu là cái ảnh tớ mặc quân phục đó hả?”

Steve cười và đỏ mặt. “Ừ thì, cậu trông cực kỳ gợi cảm trong bức ảnh đó.”

Nếu Bucky có từng thừa nhận điều gì, thì đó là việc cậu yêu phát điên cái cách Steve đỏ ửng cả lên khi nhìn cậu mặc quân phục.

Cậu lựa lại chỗ ngồi và nhìn thẳng vào mắt Steve. “Ồ, vậy giờ cậu muốn tớ đem sự tuyệt vời đó ra cho cả thế gian biết à? Muốn người ta có mấy ý nghĩ  _không đứng đắn_  về tớ?”

“Tớ. nghĩ là. tớ. chịu được.” Steve trả lời khô khốc.

Bucky bật cười thành tiếng. Chúa ơi, cậu yêu tên ngốc này. Cậu quàng tay qua vai Steve và kéo anh tới để hôn chụt một cái lên trán anh.

“Chắc chắn cậu chịu được rồi Stevie.” Cậu đáp lại anh đầy tình cảm. Rồi cậu quay lại nhìn vào màn hình máy tính, cánh tay kim loại lướt lên xuống trong vô thức. Cậu thấy đăng ảnh lên cũng được đó, nhưng vẫn còn hơi băn khoăn một chút. “Cậu biết không…” Cậu nhìn lên bạn trai mình. “Nếu đăng tấm đó, tớ sẽ đăng cả tấm ngu ngốc ngày trước nữa.”

“Thật không?” Steve hỏi. Anh đẩy cậu ra để nhìn toàn gương mặt cậu. “Cậu có muốn chia sẻ tấm đó không?

Nụ cười nở trên môi Bucky chứa đầy sự chế nhạo. “Cậu có nhớ ý nghĩa của trò đăng ảnh này không?” Cậu đặt cái laptop xuống bàn café và ngồi thẳng đối mặt với Steve. “Tớ dùng tài khoản này để có thể trở nên cởi mở và thân thiện với mọi người. Nếu tớ định trở nên ‘cởi mở’” – cậu hít một hơi dài – “thì tớ cần phải thành thật nữa. Tớ không thể đăng những thứ tốt đẹp mà không đăng những thứ tồi tệ.”

Steve vươn người tới và miết tay lên quai hàm của Bucky. Bucky lập tức ngả vào tay anh, hôn lên cổ tay Steve. Khi quay lại nhìn, cậu không thấy gì khác trong mắt Steve ngoài tình yêu thương và sự băn khoăn. “Đó là khoảng thời gian rất tệ với cậu, thân yêu ạ.” Steve nói, “Đừng chia sẻ chỉ vì cậu nghĩ đó là điều cậu phải làm. Hãy làm điều cậu muốn. Làm nếu cậu thực sự nghĩ nó có hiệu quả.”

“Tớ nghĩ nó sẽ hiệu quả.” Bucky thì thầm trả lời. Cậu hít một hơi sâu rồi chậm rãi thở ra. Khi Steve mở rộng vòng tay chờ cậu, Bucky lập tức vui vẻ ngả vào đó. “Đây là việc cần làm để điều trị. Nhưng thật sự tớ muốn chia sẻ một mặt nào đó của mình, kiểu như – nghe thì hơi bựa đời – khi nặn mụn ấy. Đâm kim vào và kéo ổ mụn ra.”

“Ừ, tớ hiểu rồi.” Steve siết chặt cái ôm quanh cậu. “Nghe bẩn bựa thật, nhưng cũng có lý.”

Bucky cúi xuống nhéo vào đùi Steve, nơi cậu đang dính vào, khiến cho anh giãy nảy lên và hai người đâm sầm vào nhau. Bucky nhếch mép.

“Đúng là đồ khốn mà…” Steve lẩm bẩm.

“Điên.”

“Dở hơi.”

“Ngốc.”

Khi Steve vùi đôi môi anh vào mái tóc Bucky, cậu cuối cùng cũng lần tay xuống túi áo và lôi được ra cái điện thoại. Sau khi mở Instagram, cậu mở album ảnh cũ và đăng nó lên, rồi ấn vào nút dẫn bài đăng lên Tumblr. Cậu dừng lại một giây để nghĩ, thực sự cậu muốn đăng gì ở phần tựa đề. Cậu thực sự muốn chia sẻ tấm ảnh, nhưng cậu không thực thấy thoải mái khi nói về vấn đề đầu hàng. Cuối cùng, cậu viết:  _“Bức ảnh đầu tiên sau khi tôi đầu hàng S.H.I.E.L.D khoảng hai hay ba năm trước. Sau đó tôi được đưa tới D.C để thực hiện trao đổi toàn bộ.”_

Ngón tay cậu hươ nhẹ trên nút chia sẻ. Cậu muốn mọi người theo dõi cậu đều biết về nó, nhưng cậu chưa sẵn sàng cho những chỉ trích và ám ảnh của sự kiện ấy, khi mà cậu đã bước ra khỏi chỗ ẩn nấp của mình. Sẽ ra sao nếu cậu bắt đầu lại lần nữa?

“Ấn gửi lên đi, tình yêu.” Steve thì thầm bên tai cậu, kéo cậu vào gần hơn nữa. “Tớ rất tự hào về cậu. Cậu làm được mà.”

Không để mình có cơ hội suy nghĩ lại, Bucky ấn chia sẻ. Sau đó, cậu không đợi được mà đăng ngay bức ảnh thẻ của mình lên. Và khi viết tựa đề, cậu thì thầm lại với anh, “Tớ yêu cậu rất nhiều, Stevie.” và rồi đăng lên.

_Ba năm đã thay đổi những gì nào: bức ảnh chính thức đầu tiên với danh nghĩa Đặc vụ S.H.I.E.L.D (mặc dù trên lý thuyết thì tôi không tồn tại). Tôi mặc bộ quân phục cũ để tưởng nhớ Biệt đội Cú vọ và trung đoàn 107. Có thể nói tôi là đặc vụ lớn tuổi nhất S.H.I.E.L.D còn phục vụ._

———————————————–

End of chapter 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chú thích:
> 
> *Vụ bạo loạn Ferguson: Ngày 9/8/2014 tại Ferguson, một viên cảnh sát Mỹ đã bắn chết một thanh niên da đen. Sau đó viên cảnh sát này được xử trắng án. Sự kiện này đã làm nổ ra các cuộc biểu tình ở khắp nơi trên đất Mỹ, khiến hai cảnh sát thiệt mạng trong nỗ lực đàn áp bạo loạn.
> 
> *Brangenila: Brad Pitt và Angelina Jolie
> 
> *Keeping Up with the Karshadians: chương trình truyền hình thực tế về các cô gái nhà Karshadian được chiếu trên E! Channel


	7. Bức ảnh thứ tám

[ ](https://instuckywetrust.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/07.jpg)

**Tấm ảnh đầu tiên chụp bằng máy ảnh mới của Steve. Tớ biết, tớ biết mà Đội trưởng: không được phép ăn trên giường chứ gì…**

————————————————–

Bucky lại nhìn đồng hồ lần nữa. Đã ba phút từ lần cuối cậu xem giờ.

Steve đang ở cái chỗ khỉ gió nào vậy? Anh đã nói với Bucky là anh sẽ về từ mười – Bucky nhìn đồng hồ lần nữa – không, là  _mười một_  phút trước.

Steve gần như chưa bao giờ về nhà muộn cả. Không phải Bucky  _lo lắng_  gì cho anh, nhưng mà đù má, tại sao anh lại chọn đúng  _hôm nay trong tất cả các ngày_  để về muộn cơ chứ!

Có tiếng  _cộp cộp cộp_  trầm trầm vang vào tai cậu, và cậu giật tay lại trước khi bộ não mơ hồ nhận ra cậu đang vô thức gõ ngón tay lên cái hộp giấy. Lần nữa.

Bucky chẳng bao giờ làm chuyện này. Cậu không bao giờ  _tặng quà_. Đó là việc của Steve. Vậy mà giờ tại sao Steve phải đi đâu và về muộn thế?

Cậu đẩy người dậy khỏi cái ghế và hướng xuống bếp, rồi đứng sững lại ngay chỗ cửa vào vì cậu chả biết  _tại sao_ cậu lại đi xuống đấy cả.

Nước. Uống tí nước sẽ tốt hơn.

Cậu nhấc một cái cốc từ khay bát đĩa lên, rồi giật mạnh cái tay gạt của vòi nước khiến nó kêu lên một tiếng phản đối.

“Đệt,” – cậu càm ràm. Sẽ tốt hơn nếu cậu đập bể luôn cái bình cho rồi. Cậu để cái cốc xuống rồi đặt tay lên kệ trước khi hít một hơi nặng nề.

Bốn năm. Bốn năm từ cuộc gọi đó. Hầu như mọi người đều coi ngày kỷ niệm của cậu là ngày Bucky đầu hàng SHIELD, nhưng hai người họ lại không nghĩ vậy. Không, với họ, đó sẽ luôn là ngày Steve dừng tìm kiếm. Đó  _luôn_  là ngày Bucky gọi cho Steve.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Alo?” Steve nhấc máy từ tiếng chuông đầu tiên. Bucky, cảm thấy sợ hãi, không dám trả lời ngay. “Có ai ở đó không?”_

_Bucky hít một hơi sâu. Cậu đã gọi, nhưng đến khi Steve nghe máy thì cậu lại nhận ra cậu chả biết phải nói gì. Khi cậu vừa sẵn sàng để mở miệng và nói – khoan, cậu vẫn chưa biết nói sao, thì, “Bucky?”_

_Anh biết. Tất nhiên là anh biết. Anh đã_ luôn luôn _biết._

_“Đó là cái tên cậu thường gọi tôi khi xưa,” Bucky trả lời, gần như là tự động, giọng cậu khản đặc vì lâu không dùng tới._

_Có tiếng giật mạnh trong hơi thở và một tiếng rên nhẹ chảy qua đường dây, rớt vào tai Bucky._

_“Bucky,” – Steve hít vào. Đó không còn là một câu hỏi._

_“Tôi—” Bucky ngừng lại và hít thật sâu. “Tôi muốn trả lời anh là ‘Ừ, tớ đây.’ Nhưng tôi không biết ‘tớ’ là ai cả.”_

_“Tớ biết cậu là ai mà.” Steve lặng lẽ đáp._

_Bucky cảm thấy mảnh vụn đầu tiên của nụ cười vẽ lên đôi môi cậu. “Tôi đã mong anh nói như vậy.”_

_“Về nhà đi, nhé.” Không một chút giả dối. Tất nhiên sẽ không có giả dối trong lời nói ấy._

_“Chưa được.”_

_“Tại sao?”_

_Bucky mở miệng định trả lời, nhưng lại nhanh chóng ngậm nó lại. Cậu sẽ phải giải thích thế nào đây? Cậu nhẩm đếm đến ba mươi rồi run rẩy đáp lại. “Tôi không an toàn. Ngay lúc này, tôi_ vẫn sẽ _cố tấn công anh, và cả những người xung quanh anh nữa—”_

_“Buck— ”_

_“Không, dừng lại. Hãy để tôi nói hết.” Cậu hít thêm một hơi thật sâu. “Để tôi đoán xem, anh đang nghĩ tôi sẽ không làm vậy, hoặc anh có thể ngăn tôi lại. Nhưng sự thực là anh không thể – hay thực ra thì anh sẽ không làm vậy. Anh đã thể hiện điều đó quá rõ trên chiếc tàu bay rồi, rằng anh sẽ không chiến đấu với tôi. Vậy nên tôi sẽ không để mình có cơ hội làm tổn thương anh nữa đâu.”_

_“Tớ sẽ không để cậu—”_

_“Tôi không tin anh.” Bucky ngắt lời, nói thẳng vào vấn đề. Điều đó làm Steve im lặng ngay. “Tôi không tin anh sẽ không làm những điều ngu ngốc để rồi bị giết. Và tôi_ sẽ không _trở thành lý do cho sự ngu ngốc đó. Đừng bắt tôi làm vậy.”_

_“Vậy cậu sẽ trở về nhà chứ?” Steve lặng lẽ hỏi. Điều này luẩn quẩn trong đầu Bucky rằng Steve mong cậu về nhà và anh không muốn nói đến chuyện cậu không tin anh. Anh đã hiểu cuộc chơi rồi đấy. Tốt._

_Bucky suy nghĩ thật kỹ trước khi đáp lại. “Coi này, tôi cần phải đi, và tôi muốn anh đừng tìm kiếm tôi nữa. Nhưng để đổi lại, tôi sẽ cho anh hai điều.”_

_“Và đó là gì?”_

_“Thứ nhất, tôi_ hứa _tôi sẽ trở về khi cảm thấy an toàn. Tôi thề với anh.”_

_“Và điều còn lại?”_

_Lần này, và cũng là lần đầu tiên sau hàng thập kỷ, Bucky thực sự mỉm cười._

_“Tớ nhớ cậu, Stevie.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Và đêm nay là ngày kỷ niệm cho cuộc gọi ấy. Sau sự kiện ấy, Steve ngừng tìm kiếm cậu, thay vào đó, anh trở về New York, nơi anh biết Bucky có thể tìm đến với mình.

Sau đó, Bucky đã cố hết sức để tìm đường trở về bên anh.

Có tiếng lạch cạch nhẹ chạm đến tai cậu, sau đó là tiếng cửa chính mở ra. “Bucky?” Steve gọi vào.

Bucky chạy vội ra khỏi bếp tới cửa chính, dừng lại ngay trước mặt Steve.

“Cậu về trễ.” Bucky buộc tội anh.

Steve khịt mũi, rõ ràng đang cố nín cười, ánh mắt anh hấp háy.

Bucky đứng đó nhìn anh cau có. “Có gì vui hả?”

Steve lắc đầu, miệng vẫn mỉm cười. “Tớ chỉ — Tớ xin lỗi, Buck – tớ thực sự muốn nói ‘không thể gọi người tới đón’*”

Bucky mở to mắt, quay lại với lời buộc tội. “Cậu biết không, nếu là ai khác ngoài Carter thì, tớ đang cảm thấy bị xúc phạm đấy.”

“Âuuu,” Steve khép cửa lại để bước tới vòng tay qua eo Bucky. “Cậu ghen à tình yêu? Bởi vì, cậu biết đấy, cũng khó để cậu làm cô gái tuyệt nhất của tớ khi cậu đứng đây sừng sững như một gã đàn ông.”

Bucky đánh vào vai Steve. “Tớ đã bảo là, nếu ai khác ngoài Carter…” Cậu nhún vai và rướn người hôn lên vành tai Steve, cảm nhận cách anh rùng mình. “Không ghen nổi vì cô ấy đúng là cô gái tuyệt nhất  _cả hai_   _chúng ta_ từng biết.”

Steve ôm Bucky chặt hơn. “Với lại, dù bây giờ đã hơn chín mươi thì, tớ vẫn chắc chắn rằng cô ấy vẫn có thể đá đít cả hai đứa mình.”

“Đúng rồi đấy.”

Steve bắt đầu từ tốn lướt tay trên lưng Bucky. “Xin lỗi vì tớ về trễ, thân yêu ạ.” Anh thì thầm – với vẻ thành thật nhất – và dựa đầu vào vai Bucky. “Tớ hiểu ngày hôm nay quan trọng đến thế nào. Tớ có cái này cho cậu, nhưng lại quên mất ở chỗ Tony lúc ra về.”

Bucky nhếch mép. “Cậu có việc ở phòng thí nghiệm à? Đù, tớ ngạc nhiên là cậu có thể đến nhà đấy.”

“Suýt nữa thì không.” Steve cười. Anh đẩy người ra để có thể vươn xuống và nhấc lên một cái hộp nhựa đen mà Bucky không để ý. Anh đưa nó lên và cười. “Mừng ngày kỷ niệm của chúng ta, tình yêu.”

Nụ cười mở rộng hơn, Bucky nhận lấy cái hộp đang chìa ra. Cậu đang định mở nó ra thì đột nhiên dừng lại. “À!” Cậu nhìn lên Steve. “Nói mới nhớ, bọn mình vào trong đi đã chứ.” Cậu nghiêng đầu về phía phòng khách. “Tớ, ờm, cũng có cái này cho cậu.”

Steve mỉm cười. “Cậu không cần phải làm vậy.”

Bucky lắc lắc cái hộp trước mắt anh. “Thế cậu thì cần à?”

“Cũng đúng.”

Bucky quay người bước về phía phòng khách, ngồi xuống bên cạnh cái hộp bị bỏ rơi nãy giờ, đặt món quà của mình lên đùi. Steve bước vòng qua cái ghế và ngồi xuống ở bên kia cái hộp, đôi mắt ánh lên vẻ tò mò và phấn khích.

“Cậu mở quà trước đi.” Bucky thì thầm. Cậu hít thật sâu, bắt đầu cảm thấy hơi run. “Tớ muốn cậu mở nó trước.”

“Được rồi.” Steve nói. Anh nhấc cái hộp lên và xé lớp giấy bọc. Nó có ánh kim có màu xanh, khiến Bucky liên tưởng đến cái khiên của Steve. Khi Steve nhìn thấy thứ bên trong đó, anh như ngừng thở. Anh nhìn lên Bucky, vẻ bị sốc vẽ đầy trên mặt, trước khi nhìn lại xuống dưới. “Ôi Buck…”

Đó là một chiếc máy ảnh cơ Nikon D750 mà Steve ao ước  _hàng tháng nay_. Vấn đề là, nó cực kỳ đắt, và Bucky biết cái lúc Steve ngó vào bảng giá, dù anh có muốn nó đến đâu, anh cũng không bao giờ mua nó cho bản thân.

“Tớ, ừm, tớ đưa nó cho Tony trước, và anh ta có chỉnh sửa đôi chút.” Bucky lẩm bẩm, mân mê ngón tay trên gói quà. “Cái gì mà có ISO với điểm ảnh LCD tốt hơn ấy. Tớ thực sự không hiểu gì về điều anh ta nói; ảnh nói một lèo luôn à.”

Steve lắc nhẹ đầu, vẫn ngó nhìn món quà đầy ngưỡng mộ. “Không, tớ thì hiểu anh ta nói về cái gì. Nhưng, Buck.” Cuối cùng anh cũng rời được mắt ra và nhìn cậu. “Tớ không thể nhận được. Nó quá—”

“Rogers, nếu cậu đang định nói với tớ là nó quá đắt thì tớ sẽ bắn chết cậu đấy. Lần nữa.”

Steve cười với gò má ửng đỏ, rồi anh cúi đầu xuống. “Tớ biết cậu ghét nghe tớ nói vậy, nhưng Buck à—”

“Được rồi, quá đủ với “nhưng Buck” rồi đấy.” Bucky nói, đặt tay lên tay Steve trên cái hộp. “Nhìn tớ này.” Steve ngẩng đầu lên. “Chúng mình đều chẳng phải siêu giàu có hay gì, nhưng chúng mình cũng không nghèo khó gì. Cái đói đã không còn đeo bám chúng mình nữa.” Điều đó làm anh mỉm cười nhẹ.

“Và, chúng mình đã có lương. Thực sự chúng mình đã có lương gấp mấy lần ấy. Với lại, thực sự thì hôm nay là một ngày quan trọng, và tớ  _muốn_  làm gì đó thật đặc biệt, không chỉ cho người tớ yêu, mà con là người đã cứu rỗi lấy đời tớ. Cậu nghĩ như vậy đủ để cậu đồng ý chưa?” Cậu không đợi Steve trả lời mà rướn tới hôn lên môi anh.

Khi cậu tách ra, đôi mắt Steve vẫn nhắm nghiền. Sau vài nhịp tim đập, anh cuối cùng cũng mở mắt và mỉm cười. “Ừ, tớ sẽ nhận vì những điều đó.”

Bucky cười lại với anh. “Ngoan.”

Họ không rời mắt khỏi nhau ngay, mà cứ ngồi đó một lúc, tận hưởng tình yêu và cảm xúc mà Bucky có thể cảm nhận được đang bay phấp phới quanh họ. Sau cùng, Steve đặt món quà của anh lên bàn cà phê rồi quay lại.

“Giờ đến lượt cậu.” anh nói, gật đầu với cái hộp trên đùi Bucky.

Bucky chớp mắt và nhìn xuống. Cái hộp nhỏ màu đen sáng lên đang nằm quên lãng trên đùi cậu. Giờ khi nỗi băn khoăn về việc tặng quà cho Steve đã qua, sự tò mò ngay lập tức chiếm lấy Bucky. Cậu thò tay ngay vào hộp và lôi ra một cái hộp trắng mà cậu biết quá rõ về nó.

Chính xác, cho đến khi cậu nhìn số  _9_  in ngay trên đầu cái hộp.

“Có phải iphone 9 không vậy?” cậu hỏi đầy kinh ngạc. “Nó vẫn chưa được bày bán cơ mà!” Như một thằng nhóc trong đêm Giáng sinh, cậu không hề do dự mở ngay cái hộp và lôi ra chiếc điện thoại. Đúng thật, đó là chiếc iphone 9 mà Bucky thèm chảy dãi từ hồi người ta mới thông báo ra mắt.

Đừng bao giờ nói Bucky không phải một thằng nghiện công nghệ. Vì cậu là vậy thật đấy.

“Ừ, tớ nói rồi đó, hôm nay tớ có qua chỗ Tony.” Steve nói khi Bucky bậy cái điện thoại lên và đợi, kiên nhẫn chờ nó khởi động. Steve cười với vẻ thích thú của Bucky. “Đôi khi tớ nghĩ thật đáng bỏ tiền để mua mấy thứ giúp kết nối bạn bè đấy.”

Bucky khịt mũi. “Thôi đi. Cậu chỉ cần gọi cho Tim Cook và bảo ông ta ‘Captain America muốn có một cái điện thoại’ và ông ta sẽ đưa cho cậu mười cái.”

“Tớ nghi ngờ đấy.”

“Tớ thì không.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hai người vốn định ra ngoài ăn tối với món pizza ưa thích của cả hai dưới Phố Fulton, nhưng sau khi trao đổi quà, chẳng ai muốn rời khỏi nhà nữa. Vì thế, họ thay áo len rồi dành cả buổi tối để mày mò món đồ chơi mới. May mắn là cả Steve và Bucky đều thân với chủ của quán Emily Pizza, nên dù quán không có dịch vụ giao hàng tận nhà thì một trong những người chủ, Matt, vẫn rất vui lòng đem cho họ mấy lát.

Khi cuối cùng cả hai cũng mò lên giường xem TV thì cũng đã là nửa đêm rồi. Bucky lười biếng chuyển qua vài kênh khi Steve nằm cạnh cậu, chụp bừa vài bức ảnh để thử những tính năng của chiếc máy.

“Cậu có định bỏ cái thứ đó qua một bên không vậy?” Bucky hỏi, đá mắt sang góc để nhìn anh.

“Cậu bỏ ra hai ngàn đô mua nó về cho tớ, và chỉ sau chưa đầy sáu tiếng, nó đã trở thành ‘cái thứ đó’?” Steve càm ràm. “Đây là lỗi của cậu, chấp nhận đi.”

“Cậu đem máy ảnh lên giường, Steve. Trừ khi cậu định làm trò gì thú vị với  _cái thứ đó_ , tớ sẽ không chấp nhận đâu.”

Steve nở nụ cười nguy hiểm. “Cậu biết không, độ phân giải của nó thực sự  _có thể_ quay được những thước phim nghệ thuật đấy.”

Bucky gật đầu. “Thế thì sao?”

Cậu vừa định vươn người kéo cái nhếch mép của Steve đi bằng một nụ hôn thì một tiếng càu nhàu to tướng chạm tới tai cả hai. Họ cúi xuống vừa kịp thấy bụng Bucky kêu lên lần nữa.

“Bucky, bọn mình vừa ăn năm cái pizza. Cậu  _không thể_  vẫn còn đói được.” Steve nói.

Bucky nhún vai trước khi lăn mình trở dậy. “Từ khi nào cậu thấy bọn mình  _không_ đói?” cậu hỏi khi bước ra bếp. Steve thì chả thèm quan tâm. Với cái kiểu trao đổi chất như bây giờ thì đúng là họ  _luôn luôn_  thấy đói bụng. Cậu nhanh chóng làm cho mình một bát ngũ cốc trước khi trở lại phòng ngủ.

Khi cậu bò lên giường, Steve nhìn cái bát đầy kì thị. “Cậu biết là tớ ghét cái trò ăn uống trên giường, Bucky.”

“Và nếu là ngày nào khác trong năm, tớ sẽ tôn trọng điều đó.” Cậu kéo cái chăn lên người rồi quay sang tặng cho Steve một cái nhìn hết sức ngây thơ. “Nhưng lại là hôm nay, tớ không muốn có khoảng cách gì giữa hai ta, Stevie.”

“Cậu đúng là khó dạy.”

“Búp bê thân yêu?” Bucky chớp chớp hàng mi dài.

“Thật sự là cực kỳ khó dạy.”

“Đường mật?”

Steve lắc đầu và cố giấu nụ cười đi. “Chưa đủ làm tớ cảm động.”

“Gấu con yêu dấu?”

“Biến đi Buck.”

“Bánh muffin ngọt ngào yêu thương?”

“ _Gì cơ_?” Steve cuối cùng cũng chịu thua và phá lên cười. “Cậu vừa nghiêm túc gọi tớ là  _bánh muffin ngọt ngào yêu thương_?”

Bucky nhún vai nhẹ và cười. “Này, sao chả được miễn là có tác dụng.” trước khi quay sang ăn ngũ cốc.

“Được rồi, tớ muốn chụp hình bọn mình ngay bây giờ.” Vẫn mỉm cười, Steve rời khỏi giường và đặt máy ảnh lên kệ TV. Bucky đặt bát ngũ cốc sang một bên và đốt một điếu thuốc khi Steve quay mặt sau ra để lộ một cảnh tượng rất ngon lành trong lúc anh nghịch cái máy ảnh.

Khi anh bò lại lên giường, anh vòng tay qua Bucky và kéo cậu lại gần. “Thế thôi mà cậu đã quên luôn đồ ăn rồi à?”

“Ờ thì, sau cái màn nho nhỏ lúc nãy của cậu, cúi người cái kiểu đó, tớ cần phải hút thuốc ngay.” Bucky đáp với một nụ cười.

Steve chỉ cười và ngả đầu vào Bucky. “Tớ yêu cậu rất nhiều, biết không?”

Tất cả những gì Bucky làm là mỉm cười và chiếc máy ảnh nháy, chụp lại ảnh của hai người.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sáng hôm sau, Bucky dậy sớm hơn Steve. Cậu lặng lẽ bò khỏi giường, cầm lấy chiếc máy ảnh của Steve và chiếc điện thoại của mình, rồi bước ra bếp pha cà phê. Trong lúc đợi nó sôi, cậu kết nối máy ảnh vào laptop để chuyển ảnh của họ trong máy của Steve sang đó.

Sau khi gửi ảnh vào điện thoại, cậu bật tài khoản Instagram lên và đăng ảnh.

Cậu nhanh nhảu viết,  _Tấm ảnh đầu tiên chụp bằng máy ảnh mới của Steve. Tớ biết, tớ biết mà Đội trưởng: không được phép ăn trên giường chứ gì…_ , trước khi ấn nút Tumblr và ấn chia sẻ. Khi đã đăng thành công, cậu để mình có thời gian ngồi xuống và ngắm nhìn bức ảnh. Nó có lẽ là tấm ảnh đẹp nhất cậu và Steve từng chụp. Lát nữa chắc là cậu sẽ xuống phố và in nó ra luồn vào khung ảnh.

Nhưng lúc này, cậu cần uống cà phê, ăn sáng, và có một cái điện thoại mới để nghịch.

————————————-

End of chapter 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chú thích:  
> *“Không thể gọi người tới đón.”: 1 câu thoại trong Captain America: The First Avenger, Steve nói với Peggy và chìa ra cái bộ đàm hỏng khi cô nói anh về trễ sau vụ giải cứu Bucky ở căn cứ HYDRA.


	8. Bức ảnh thứ chín và mười

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO STEVE ROGERS <3

[ ](https://instuckywetrust.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/08_1.jpg)

**Thư giãn bên Steve ở công viên.**

[ ](https://instuckywetrust.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/08_2.jpg)

**Này, thoải mái đi anh bạn! Tớ không làm cậu đau đâu mà! Tớ chỉ giết bọn đặc vụ Hydra thôi. Cậu không làm việc cho Hydra đâu, đúng không?**

————————————————

Lucky giảm tốc độ, nhảy lên và quay người đúng lúc bắt được cái đĩa nhựa bằng miệng. Nó nhảy về phía Clint, cái đuôi vẫy vẫy thích thú làm cả cơ thể nó rung lên theo.

Clint nhảy lên và gào to, “Đúng rồi đó, Cún Pizza!” Anh ta chạy tới đón lấy Lucky, cầm lấy cái đĩa và vuốt ve bộ lông nó.

Natasha bật cười từ chỗ cô đang ngồi với Steve, Bucky và Sam. “Nó có tên hẳn hoi nha Barton!” Cô gọi với ra.

“Nó thích ăn pizza nhất!” Clint gọi lại. “Nó là một con cún pizza!”

Lúc đó, con chó bắt đầu mất kiên nhẫn vì Clint mãi không thảy cái đĩa đi, liền cuộn người vào hai chân của chủ. Clint mất thăng bằng và la lên khi anh ta ngã nhào, đập mông xuống đất.

Natasha lại cười, ngồi dậy tựa lên khuỷu tay và lắc đầu trìu mến. “Đúng là gã ngốc.”

Bucky cười với cô khi cậu nằm trên người Steve, tận hưởng những ánh nắng cuối cùng trên đất New York. “Ừ, đúng gòi, cô đang hẹn hò với anh ta, vụ này là lỗi của ai đây?”

Natasha nhún vai và mắt vẫn nhìn theo Clint. “Chả ai nói bọn tôi đang hẹn hò.”

“Ôi thôi nào Natasha, ai chả biết.” Sam nói mà chẳng thèm nhìn lên khỏi cuốn sách đang đọc. “Bọn tôi đứa nào cũng sợ cô thật, nhưng cô không bí ẩn như cô nghĩ đâu.” Cuối cùng thì anh để cuốn sách xuống và nhìn cô. “Không với chúng tôi và cũng không với anh ta đâu. Chúng tôi biết hết, được chưa?”

Natasha nghiêng đầu nhìn anh tò mò. “Anh biết thật không?  _Chính xác_  thì anh nghĩ anh biết những gì nào?”

Về phía mình, Bucky mặc kệ hai người kia và dựa sát hơn vào Steve. Hôm trước năm người họ vừa trải qua một nhiệm vụ, và dù không ai bị thương nặng thì họ cũng đều chẳng khá khẩm là mấy. Cuối cùng thì SHIELD quyết định cho họ hai tuần để nghỉ ngơi dưỡng sức, và Bucky nhất định sẽ tận hưởng từng giây từng phút. Nhất là trong vòng tay Steve, nếu anh không ý kiến gì.

“Cậu nghĩ bọn mình có thể chỉ cần nằm đây hết cả hai tuần không?” cậu thì thầm hỏi Steve.

Steve, đang đọc dở một cuốn sách, đặt nó sang bên và nhìn xuống Bucky. “Cậu không nghĩ đám cỏ sẽ trở nên rất tởm khi sương xuống à?” Anh vuốt nhẹ mấy sợi tóc lưa thưa trên trán Bucky và cúi xuống hôn lên đó. “Với lại nói thật ra, bọn mình sẽ bốc mùi rất kinh sau mấy ngày đấy. Nhất là cậu.”

Bucky thọc tay vào eo Steve, bật cười khi thấy anh giật mình và quằn quại dưới người cậu.

“Sao cậu cứ phải khốn nạn thế nhỉ?” Steve phun ra, cố làm như có vẻ khó chịu lắm, nhưng thất bại khi anh vùi đầu vào tóc Bucky.

“Cậu bảo tớ bốc mùi cơ mà.” Bucky cũng cố ra vẻ cau có nhưng thất bại thảm hại không kém.

“Tớ bảo cậu  _sẽ_ bốc mùi.” Steve đáp, “Nhưng, cậu biết mà, tớ thích mùi của cậu.”

Bucky ngân một tiếng hài lòng. “Đúng. Cậu luôn luôn yêu cả những thứ dở hơi nhất của tớ.” Cậu định thả cánh tay kim loại lên sườn Steve, nhưng rồi dừng lại vì nhớ ra những vết thương trên người anh. Thay vào đó, cậu đặt nó xuống cỏ và nhắm mắt lại, để hơi ấm kéo mình vào giấc ngủ mơ màng.

Cậu không biết đã bao lâu trôi qua khi cảm nhận được những ngón tay nhẹ nhàng vỗ về sau lưng và Steve đang nói với cậu.

“Buck. Này, Buck, tỉnh dậy chưa?” Steve hỏi, tiếng nói của anh cuối cũng lọt vào tai Bucky.

“Hưmm?” Bucky chậm rãi mở mắt, nhưng vẫn không thèm nhấc đầu dậy. “Gì vậy?”

“Nhìn tay cậu kìa.”

Bucky nhìn xuống để thấy một con bọ rùa đang bò trên mu bàn tay kim loại của cậu. Cậu chậm rãi đưa tay lại gần hơn, nhìn con bọ nhỏ bò qua lại hướng đến đầu ngón tay trỏ của mình.

“Stevie, cậu có thể lấy điện thoại hộ tớ mà không khiến tớ động đậy không?”

“Cậu để nó ở đâu?” Steve hỏi.

“Túi sau ấy. Chụp một bức ảnh nếu cậu có thể.”

Steve chậm rãi với người xuống và lấy điện thoại của Bucky ra. Anh mở khóa rồi đưa cho Natasha. “Đây, Nat, chụp cho bọn tôi một bức nhé?”

“Ừ, được.”

Bucky nghe được tiếng cô chụp ảnh chứ không nhìn lên; cậu quá tập trung nhìn con bọ rùa đang dừng lại trên đầu ngón tay. Nó thực sự quá nhỏ bé nhưng lại nổi bật lên trên nền kim loại xám ngắt của ngón tay cậu. Cậu không ngăn được mình mỉm cười với cậu bạn nhỏ bé, có vẻ như cũng đang nhìn lại Bucky.

Natasha trả chiếc điện thoại cho Steve, và khi anh định trả nó về chỗ cũ, Bucky ngăn anh lại và nói, “Khoan đã. Cậu lại gần và chụp một bức ảnh về nó được không? Nó vẫn cứ đứng đây và tớ  _thề_  là nó nhìn như kiểu sợ chết khiếp rồi ấy.”

“Ồ, bởi vì Chiến binh Mùa đông là một huyền thoại mà.” Sam bình luận, kiểu rất thẳng thắn, “Nó nhận ra cậu và giờ nó đang sợ mình trở thành mục tiêu đấy.”

“Đâu phải  _cái gì cũng là_  mục tiêu đâu.” Bucky lẩm bẩm. Cậu cố nhìn lên mà không cử động quá nhiều, rồi bị khóa cứng người vì Steve đang cúi xuống để lại gần ngón tay cậu và chụp một tấm ảnh về con bọ. Nhưng điều này không ngăn được cậu thấy cái kiểu Sam cười vào mặt mình.

Cậu trợn mắt với anh ta. “Trừ anh ra. Anh chính là mục tiêu. Thực ra anh là mục tiêu tiếp theo của tôi. Đến lúc phải đi lại thận trọng rồi đấy Wilson.”

“Phải để tóc dài và kẻ mắt đen thì trông cậu mới đáng sợ cơ, Barnes.”

“Tôi vẫn kẻ mắt đấy nhá.”

Steve đã chụp xong cái ảnh và trả điện thoại về túi của Bucky. Con bọ bay đi đúng lúc Steve chụp xong. “Tớ không biết đâu cơ mà phải đồng ý với Sam về vụ này. Mái tóc rock god* thời đó đúng là mái tóc đáng sợ nhất của cậu.”

Bucky ngồi dậy, quỳ chân lên cỏ giữa hai chân Steve, và cau mày nhìn anh. “Rock god?”

Steve gật đầu rất trang trọng và đặt tay ra sau đầu. “Như kiểu một ban nhạc rock những năm 80.”

Bucky bật cười và ôm lấy mặt Steve kéo xuống trước khi vươn tới hôn lên môi anh. “Cậu đúng là đồ lạc hậu.”

Steve không nói gì, chỉ mỉm cười và thấy hài lòng về bản thân. Bucky lắc đầu và hôn chụt thêm một cái nữa. Rồi cậu ngồi dậy, thở dài và lôi chiếc điện thoại ra xem bức ảnh mà Natasha đã chụp. Cô chụp khá nhiều nhưng một tấm trong đó trông hoàn hảo nhất.

“Cậu làm gì thế?” Steve hỏi. Bucky nhìn qua bóng của chiếc điện thoại để thấy Steve đang lười biếng cười với mình.

Cậu cười lại trước khi quay về với điện thoại. “Lên Instagram. Tớ muốn chia sẻ ngày hôm nay với những người theo dõi.”

“Lên Instagram?”

Bucky cười nhẹ khi bấm điện thoại. “Tớ đang học tiếng lóng đấy mà.”

Steve lắc đầu trước khi vươn tay và vuốt ve nhè nhẹ lên đùi Bucky. “Một ngày tuyệt đẹp, đúng không?”

Bucky dừng lại khi đang viết lời tựa và nhìn lên Steve, cảm thấy hạnh phúc hơn bao giờ hết. “Ừ, rất đẹp.”

“Tớ yêu cậu.” Steve nói nhỏ nhẹ để không ai có thể nghe được trừ Bucky.

Bucky ngả xuống và hôn lên môi anh. “Tớ cũng yêu cậu.” cậu thì thầm đáp lại. Rồi cậu ngồi dậy và viết nốt tựa đề.

“Cậu định đăng tấm nào lên thế?” Steve hỏi. Bucky đưa chiếc điện thoại ra cho anh xem bức ảnh chụp hai người với con bọ. Tựa đề ghi:  _Thư giãn bên Steve ở công viên._  Cậu chả biết viết gì hơn cả, nên ừ, thế này là đủ rồi.

“Tấm đó thực sự rất đẹp, Buck.” Steve bình luận. Anh nhìn lên Bucky qua chiếc điện thoại. “Chỉ vậy thôi hả?”

Bucky gật đầu. “Ừ, chia sẻ nó đi. Nhớ ấn Tumblr trước đã nhé.” Cậu nói, chỉ tay trên cái điện thoại.

Steve ấn nút lên đó rồi gật đầu. “Xong.” Anh quay sang trả máy cho cậu nhưng rồi khựng lại, nhìn lên và cười. “Đợi tí đã.” Anh nói, nhấc ngón tay lên.

Anh bắt đầu đánh nhanh ngón tay trên màn hình, nụ cười nở rộng sau từng giây. Tò mò, Bucky cố nhìn quanh cái điện thoại nhưng Steve đã quay nó đi khỏi cậu.

“Cậu làm cái gì vậy?” Bucky rên lên.

“Đợi tí thôi mà.” Sau một lúc cứ gõ gõ với đánh đánh, Steve chuyển từ cười to sang cười mỉm. Bucky tự nhiên lạc mất một giây khi Steve dừng gõ và đưa lại máy cho cậu. “Của cậu đây.”

Bucky nhìn anh. “Cậu đã làm gì?”

“Chả có gì.” Steve trả lời, gương mặt đầy ắp ngây thơ trong sáng. Anh kéo kéo cánh tay Bucky. “Tới đây hôn tớ cái nào.”

“Ừ hứ.” Bucky lắc đầu, vùng vằng khỏi vòng tay Steve. “Đừng mơ. Nói tớ nghe cậu đã làm gì với cái máy đã.”

“Xem Instagram đi.”

“Cậu  _không làm vậy_  chứ.”

Steve chỉ nhún vai và Bucky nhào đến cái điện thoại, mở ứng dụng lên. Bức ảnh đầu tiên hiện lên là bức Steve chụp con bọ trên tay cậu với tựa đề:  _Này, thoải mái đi anh bạn! Tớ không làm cậu đau đâu mà! Tớ chỉ giết bọn đặc vụ Hydra thôi. Cậu không làm việc cho Hydra đâu, đúng không?_

Bucky đóng ứng dụng và bình tĩnh cất điện thoại vào túi áo. Cậu đứng dậy để có thể nhếch mép với Steve và nhìn xuống, chắc chắn rằng đôi mắt đã đem vẻ chết chóc kinh điển như khi cậu làm nhiệm vụ. Biểu hiện của Steve chuyển từ vui vẻ sang thận trọng ngay lập tức.

“Cậu biết không, Steve.” Cậu lên tiếng, giọng cậu vô cảm và phẳng lặng. “Tớ nghĩ cậu _trông_  như một tên đặc vụ Hydra. Và cậu  _biết_  tớ sẽ làm gì với đặc vụ Hydra đấy.” Cậu nhìn quanh để biết mọi người đều đang chú ý đến mình. “Nhưng lúc này tớ đang cảm thấy đặc biệt hào phóng. Nên tớ sẽ cho cậu vài lời khuyên.”

“Và đó là gì?” Steve hỏi, giọng anh vỡ vụn khi nuốt mất từ cuối cùng.

Nụ cười mà Bucky trưng ra không có gì khác ngoài sự vui vẻ đầy nham hiểm. “ _Chạy ngay đi._ ”

————————————————-

End of chapter 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chú thích:  
> *Rock Goddess là một nhóm nhạc nữ rock heavy metal những năm 1980 (kiểu nhạc rock hạng nặng) ở Anh.


	9. Bức ảnh thứ mười một

[ ](https://instuckywetrust.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/09.jpg)

**Bị tấn công ở giữa hư không. Sao bọn xấu không bao giờ sống ở mấy vùng như Acapulco hay Honolulu nhỉ? Đm cuộc đời…**

—————————————————–

“Bọn mình đang ở chỗ quái nào vậy?”

“Siberia.”

“Không thể nào. Siberia thân thiện hơn nhiều.”

“Vậy chắc là Địa ngục.”

“Địa ngục sẽ lạnh như này nếu Fury vứt nghề tình báo đi rồi nhảy vào sân khấu âm nhạc.”

“Tớ mách ổng cậu nói vậy nhá.”

“Làm ơn đừng.”

Bucky thở dài khi lắp mấy viên đạn vào khẩu súng. Lúc này, họ đang giữ nguyên hiện trạng và bàn bạc chiến thuật tấn công. Họ vẫn đang chờ hồi âm từ SHIELD ( _đã_ chờ hồi âm được hơn hai tiếng rồi), và nghe Steve, Nat và Clint tranh luận là điều duy nhất cậu có để giải trí lúc này.

Cậu nhìn khẩu súng cau có. Theo kiểu này thì đêm nay sẽ chả có đặc vụ HYDRA nào tấn công đâu. Có thể Steve sẽ cho cậu mượn cái khiên để tập quăng chút xíu – một cách để tiêu bớt đống năng lượng thừa thãi lúc này.

Ờ. Cậu có kế hoạch đốt cháy năng lượng  _tốt hơn nhiều_  với Steve, nhưng bốn người họ đang cùng nhau ẩn nấp, và cậu không muốn Nat và Clint thấy đâu.

“Steve, lần cuối cậu nhận tin của SHIELD là bao giờ thế? Ý tớ là thật sự ấy, trò ngày ngày càng dở hơi.” Bucky càu nhàu. Cậu quay sang cau có nhìn vị Đội trưởng gương mẫu. “Tớ chán, với lại mọi người đều biết chuyện này điên rồ bỏ xừ.”

“Nếu cậu buồn tay định bắn cái gì đó,” – đệt, Steve hiểu cậu quá rõ mà – “cậu sẽ thổi bay luôn chỗ ẩn nấp của cả nhóm, và cậu hiểu ý tớ là gì rồi đấy.”

Bucky trợn tròn mắt nhìn anh. “Đừng vậy chứ.”

Steve tặng cho Bucky một nụ cười thấu hiểu và gật đầu. “Đúng vậy đấy. Không TV cho cậu trong một tháng.”

Đệt. Bucky càu nhàu nho nhỏ và quay lưng lại với anh, tựa người lên bức tường chắn chỗ họ ẩn nấp.

“Anh biết Bucky đâu phải trẻ lên mười.” Natasha hỏi với giọng cười thích thú. “Sao dọa không cho xem TV lại làm cậu ta sợ vậy?”

Bucky có thể nghe rõ tiếng Steve nhún vai sau lưng cậu. “Không TV tức là không có _Master Chef_.”

“ _Master Chef Thiếu niên!_ ” Bucky gắt lên qua vai. Cậu nhíu mày, rồi bật chốt an toàn và thảy cái súng lại bao da, chỉ để lấy ra một điếu thuốc từ trong túi. Cậu đốt nó rồi rít nhẹ một hơi. Luồng khói trong phổi khiến cậu thanh thản và bình tĩnh hơn. Trong bao lâu thì, cái này cậu không biết.

Một bàn tay trườn qua eo và Steve bước tới ngả đầu lên vai cậu. “Tớ biết cậu đang mất kiễn nhẫn, Buck.” Anh thì thầm vào tai Bucky. “Nhưng cậu cần phải bình tĩnh mới được.”

“Nhưng mà  _lạnh_  bỏ mẹ!” Bucky rên lên.

Steve cười. “Thế à? Cậu chỉ có một cánh tay là thịt và nó đang được bọc kín dưới một đống áo còn gì.” Anh nhấc bàn tay lên trước mặt Bucky và lắc lư mấy ngón tay thò ra khỏi găng. “Ý tớ là, tớ biết cái lạnh không thể làm tớ  _đau_ , nhưng mà đậu má, ngón tay tớ đóng băng hết cả rồi đây này.”

Bucky nhìn chằm chằm vào ngón tay Steve khi lo lắng lồm cồm bò lên người cậu. “Cậu đeo cái găng đó không sao chứ? Cái lạnh sẽ ảnh hưởng đến kỹ thuật đấy Steve.”

Steve nhún vai vào lưng Bucky và hạ tay xuống. Anh quay người Bucky lại để cả hai đối mặt nhau và đẩy cậu dựa sát vào tường. “Theo lý thì đúng. Nhưng tớ đã sống lại từ băng, cho nên dù cái lạnh có ảnh hưởng đến tớ thì cũng không theo cách thường đâu.”

“Cậu có chắc không đấy?” Bucky hỏi lại, chưa tin lắm.

“Tớ vừa thử rồi. Vẫn trong tầm kiểm soát. Vậy nên đừng lo—”

Ngay lúc đó, bộ đàm của Steve rung lên. Anh không do dự nhấc máy, đẩy người khỏi bức tường. “Đội trưởng Rogers đang nghe.” Anh nói vào bộ đàm khi bước về phía Natasha và Clint.

Sự mất kiên nhẫn tràn khỏi người Bucky và cậu nhanh chóng vứt đi điếu thuốc hút dở, dẫm tắt nó bằng đôi giày của mình. Cậu hướng về phía cả nhóm đang đứng, ngay khi Steve vừa nghe xong cuộc thoại đàm.

“Đi được chưa?” Cậu hỏi phấn khích, lấy khẩu súng ra và tắt chốt an toàn.

Steve gật đầu. “Chúng ta phải vượt qua vài đội viện binh, nhưng ừ.” Anh cười với Bucky. “Đi được rồi.”

Bucky cười lại với anh, rồi lại thấy anh cười lại với cậu. “Tuyệt lắm.”

Steve lập tức đưa ra các chiến thuật và kế hoạch, những nơi nhiều khả năng có đặc vụ HYDRA trà trộn nhất, và làm sao để bốn người họ thâm nhập vào đó nhanh và im lặng nhất có thể.

Đây là sân khấu của Bucky. Cậu cảm thấy mình như được sống thực sự, vì  _đây_  là điều cậu giỏi nhất. Và cả sự thật rằng cậu có thể bắt bọn người đã biến cậu thành như thế này phải trả giá cho những gì chúng làm. Cậu nâng điện thoại lên để chụp một bức ảnh bốn người họ – đang chuẩn bị đá đít vài thằng HYDRA – và chuyển sang chế độ chụp tự sướng với hình cậu và bạn bè ở sau lưng, rồi nhanh nhảu cất nó vào túi.

“Bucky, cậu xong chưa?” Cậu quay sang để thấy Steve đang lườm cậu cực kì mất kiên nhẫn. “Không phải lúc đâu.”

“Xong rồi mà.” Bucky trả lời chả có tí hối lỗi nào.

“Cậu không đẹp trai như mình nghĩ đâu Barnes.” Clint bình luận khi rút một mũi tên ra khỏi bao.

Bucky nhếch mép. “Nên nhớ là, tôi đã từng ngủ với bạn gái anh, và giờ tôi đang hôn hít biểu tượng của nước Mỹ đấy.” Cậu vỗ vỗ vai Steve.

Natasha lắc đầu. “Tôi không thấy thế, Barnes. Cậu có thể là một sát thủ bậc thầy, nhưng thực sự Clint chưa bao giờ bắn trật mục tiêu đâu.” Cô bắt được ánh mắt của Bucky và giữ lấy nó. “Chưa bao giờ.”

Clint chỉ đứng đó cạnh cô, mỉm cười đầy tự hào.

“Tôi nghĩ mọi người muốn nhanh nhanh thoát khỏi đây,” Steve cằn nhằn cạnh Bucky. “Hay định đứng tán dóc thêm hai tiếng nữa?”

“Ôi đệt, không đâu.” Clint kéo cây cung ra khỏi vai. Anh hít một hơi sâu rồi trang trọng nhìn lên Steve và nói, “Chúng tôi sẵn sàng theo anh, Đội trưởng.”

“Cứ tâng bốc cậu ta bao nhiêu tùy thích, Chim Non, nhưng cuối cùng cậu ấy vẫn về giường với tôi thôi.” Bucky nhếch mép cười.

Steve lắc đầu và tát nhẹ lên tai Bucky. “Tớ sẽ không làm thế nếu nhiệm vụ chưa xong đâu nha.” Anh đáp lại.

Bucky quay lại và vẫy tay về phía bức tường rào. “Vậy thì dẫn đường đi, Đội trưởng.”

————————————————-

Mất bốn tiếng để tới được điểm tập kết, hai tiếng chờ đợi và chỉ chưa đầy hai mươi phút để biến tất cả thành đống gạch vụn. Bucky thấy như bị lừa.

Cậu đập mạnh đầu vào thân máy bay. Đội cứu viện đã đón họ lên máy bay khoảng năm phút trước và giờ cậu như phát điên. Cậu cần mục tiêu mới. Câu  _chưa xong_ với chúng.

Cậu nhìn sang bên đúng lúc thấy Steve bước về phía mình, “Bucky–”

Dù anh có định nói gì thì Bucky cũng không có cơ hội để nghe. Cậu tóm lấy hai miếng dây da trên bộ đồng phục của anh và kéo nó ra, rồi đẩy mạnh anh vào tường. Steve chỉ kịp bật ra một tiếng thở trước khi Bucky áp lên người anh và thô bạo hôn anh. Cậu đẩy chân vào giữa đùi Steve, đôi tay cậu lần mò tìm kiếm một điểm tựa giữa những sợi dây trên bộ đồng phục của Steve. Steve đưa tay vuốt dọc cánh tay Bucky, nắm chặt lấy vai cậu.

Chỉ để nhẹ nhàng đẩy Bucky ra. Bối rối, Bucky rên lên khi cố gắng hôn doc quai hàm của Steve.

“Bucky, đừng.” Steve lặng lẽ ngăn cậu lại.

“Steve,  _làm ơn_.” Bucky van nài. Cậu vùi mặt vào cổ Steve và ép người sát vào thân hình của bạn trai. “Tớ sẽ cào nát làn da mình mất, ngay ở đây.”

“Tớ biết mà, tình yêu. Nhưng mọi người sẽ thấy mất.” Steve nói. Ngay lúc đó, Bucky nghe thấy tiếng huýt sáo của Clint vọng ra từ buồng lái. Tuyệt thật.

Steve lại nhẹ nhàng đẩy Bucky ra, nhưng chỉ đủ xa để cơ thể hai người không dính vào nhau. Anh vẫn giữ lấy Bucky thật gần, vuốt nhẹ lên lưng cậu. “Có tớ ở đây rồi. Cậu sẽ ổn thôi.”

“Không, _chả ổn_  tẹo nào.”

“Có, cậu ổn mà.” Steve cam đoan với cậu. Anh vươn tới và hôn nhẹ lên thái dương Bucky. Rồi anh trượt tay khỏi vùng dưới của Bucky – khiến cậu càu nhàu bất mãn – và nắm lấy tay cậu, hướng cậu về phía một băng ghế sau lưng. Anh để cả hai ngồi xuống rồi kéo Bucky lại thật gần. “Nói tớ nghe nào.”

Bucky nhìn anh với đôi mắt hoang dại. “ _Sáu tiếng_ , Stevie.” Cậu dựa đầu lên vai anh. “Sáu tiếng và rồi” – cậu hươ cánh tay kim loại lên mơ hồ – “chẳng có gì hết.”

Steve mỉm cười vào tai cậu. “Không phải  _chẳng có gì hết_ , Bucky. Chúng ta đã hạ thêm một căn cứ HYDRA nữa mà. Chúng ta đã làm rất tốt.”

“Nhưng mọi chuyện quá nhanh!” Bucky rên rỉ.

Steve bật cười to hơn. Anh vòng tay quanh người Bucky và kéo cậu vào một cái ôm đầy ắp cảm xúc. “Tớ thề với Chúa, chẳng có gì vừa lòng được cậu.”

“Cậu im đi.” Bucky càu nhàu, nhưng miệng cậu đã bắt đầu mỉm cười.

Steve thúc vào người cậu. “Này, cho tớ xem tấm ảnh cậu chụp đi.”

Bucky nhìn lên bối rối, cho đến khi cậu nhớ ra – ờ, ừ nhỉ. Cậu đã chụp một bức ngay trước khi tấn công. Cậu với tay vào trong túi và lôi chiếc điện thoại ra. “Tớ quên xừ mất luôn ấy.” cậu nói khi lướt tay qua những bức ảnh. Cậu lôi bức ảnh ra và đưa cho Steve cái máy.

Khi nhìn lên màn hình, một nụ cười nhẹ nhàng cong lên trên môi Steve. Anh quay sang nhìn Bucky, nháy mắt. “Trong ảnh trông cậu ngon lành vãi cả chó mèo luôn đấy.”

Buck đáp lại anh với một nụ cười cong vút. “Thế giờ tớ có như vậy không?”

Steve ngân nga xác nhận, và nhìn lại bức ảnh lần nữa trước khi trả máy cho Bucky. “Cậu biết không, nhìn ảnh thì chả biết được bọn mình đang ở đâu.”

“Tớ nghĩ là không.” Bucky chờ đợi, không hiểu anh đang muốn nói cái gì.

“Vì vậy…” Steve nhìn Bucky đầy mong chờ, nhưng Bucky chả hiểu anh đang muốn cái gì luôn. Cho đến khi Steve bật cười và đánh lên đùi Bucky. “Cậu nên đăng nó lên Instagram!”

“Thật á?” Bucky hoang mang nhìn anh. Lời gợi ý của Steve chả có tính chuyên nghiệp gì hết. Cậu là một gã thích phá luật, nhưng chỉ khi cần thiết thôi. Giờ cậu chả hiểu ý anh thế nào cả. “Tại sao? Ý tớ là – sao cậu lại nghĩ việc đó sẽ tốt?”

Steve lấy chiếc điện thoại từ tay Bucky và bật ứng dụng lên. “Ừ thì, Instagram là để cậu chia sẻ về đời sống thường nhật đúng không? Để họ thành một phần của nó?” Anh đăng tấm hình và quay lại cười với Bucky. Anh trả máy lại và Bucky cầm lấy nó mà chưa kịp suy nghĩ. “Cậu không thể cho người ta biết hầu hết sự việc, nhưng đâu phải thế giới họ không biết cậu làm việc cho SHIELD. Có gì đâu mà không cho họ thấy?”

Ừ ha. Vậy đây là một ý – ý hay ấy chứ. Cậu viết lên tựa đề  _Bị tấn công ở giữa hư không. Sao bọn xấu không bao giờ sống ở mấy vùng như Acapulco hay Honolulu nhỉ? Đm cuộc đời…_  rồi ấn chia sẻ, đăng lên cho những người theo dõi Instagram và Tumblr của cậu biết.

Điện thoại của Steve kêu lên một tiếng và anh lấy nó ra để xem. Anh lướt tay trên màn hình và Bucky thấy Instagram của Steve bật lên. “Máy cậu báo khi tớ đăng gì đó lên à?”

Steve khịt mũi. “Tất nhiên rồi.” Anh nhìn tấm ảnh, mắt mở ngày một to khi anh đọc dòng lời tựa. “Ừ, Buck?”

“Hửm?” Bucky hỏi lại kiểu ngây thơ trong sáng khi cậu tránh ánh mắt của Steve. Cậu biết anh sắp nói gì mà.

“Đừng có ‘hử’ với tớ.” Steve vẫy cái điện thoại vào mặt Bucky. “Chúng ta có ‘bị tấn công’ đâu. Đi tấn công người ta thì có.”

Bucky ngồi thẳng dậy nhưng vẫn từ chối ánh mắt của bạn trai. “Bị tấn công mà vẫn tự sướng nghe có vẻ ngầu lòi hơn  _sự thật_  là cả lũ ngồi bó gối dưới trời lạnh cóng ở cái nơi mà Chúa có khi cũng chưa từng đặt chân tới.”

“Vậy được, tớ hứa với cậu tớ sẽ chắc chắn tìm được căn cứ mới của HYDRA nằm đâu đó vùng nhiệt đới.”

“Thấy chưa, Rogers.” Bucky đấm vào ngực Steve và mỉm cười. “Cứ như thế có phải yêu không nào.”

—————————————————–  
End of chapter 9.


End file.
